return of deep blue
by Fangirlgonesupernova
Summary: as chimera animals pop up all over tokyo and a new enemy emerges, mint hides a secret, Deep Blue and Blue knight are living at her house, but is it really all that bad?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story. A story that began with a crack pairing in another story, then my brain starting thinking… and well, here is the first story (trust me, I checked.) for the pairing of MintxDeep blue! **

**Mint: WHAT!**

**Deep blue: I will not under any circumstances fall in love with a human!**

**Well blue knightxmint is there too. **

**Mint: WHAT THE HECK!**

**Blue knight: *rolls eyes* *being sarcastic* I am sooooo glad I'm getting paired up with mint. **

**Mint: *blushing* why did you do this?**

**Because you have no one to be paired with**

**Mint: there are people I can be shipped with! **

**Well, Ichigo has Kisshu, Pudding has Taruto, Ryou has lettuce, Keiichiro has butterfly lady, Masaya has no one, and Zakuro has Pai.**

**Mint: they have never been in love!**

**Well in my story they are.**

**Zakuro: I'm not going to object to this.**

**See? Now, let's continue. I own nothing!**

_**Chapter one;**_

_**Who the heck are you?**_

"MINT! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND HELP US!" Ichigo yells at the girl sitting down.

"I'm drinking my tea," Mint says.

"Mint, get to work. You've been sitting there for over an hour," Zakuro says.

"Y-yes onee-chan," She stands up, brushing off her skirt and grabs her silver carrying tray. She dodges pudding running around on a ball, moves over as to not be knocked over by lettuce falling and Ryou catching her walks over to a table of all boys and forces a smile.

"Hello and welcome to café mew mew, I am mint and I'll be your waitress today. Our specials are strawberry quiches, pudding tarts, and mint cheesecake," Mint says. She scrawls down their order and walks over to the window.

'_Seriously, I understand the strawberry quiches and pudding tarts, We all know that Ichigo likes Kisshu and Pudding loves Taruto but what the heck is up with the mint cheesecake?_' she thinks as she stands there looking off into space.

"Mint, here's your order," Keiichiro says, handing her the food, she takes it and walks back to the table.

"Here you go," Mint says. She sets down the food. She turns to leave but turns her head around. "And if you don't want me to whack you in the head with this" She holds up her Tray, "You'll stop staring at my butt." The boys look down and she walks away.

-Three hours later-

Mint is wiping down tables, Zakuro and pudding are doing dishes, lettuce is switching the sign and Ichigo is sweeping.

"Girls, I have some news for you," Ryou says, walking up the stairs.

"What is it Na no Da?" Pudding asks, walking out of the kitchen followed closely by Zakuro.

"The aliens have just requested to come back visit Earth and us, I need a unanimous vote," Ryou says, "So, what are your votes?"

"Y-yes, it may help our relationship with their planet, and we could become allies with them," Lettuce stammers.

"YES NA NO DA! Pudding can see Taru-Taru after two years!" Pudding yells in Ryou's ear.

"Ouch!" He says, "Okay, Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, what are your votes?"

"I agree with Lettuce," Zakuro says.

"That's all your going to say Na no Da?" Pudding says, stopping her bouncing around and looking at Zakuro.

"What do you expect me to say?" Zakuro asks.

"Well you could say something with emotion, but its okay Na no Da, you just hide your emotions!" She turns around, "and besides, pudding knows you like Pai-onii-chan Na no DA!"

"W-WHAT?" Zakuro says, blushing like crazy, she starts chasing pudding around, "how the heck do you know that?"

"OOH so you do like him!" Pudding says

"S-SHUT UP!" Zakuro yells, chasing the smaller mew. Ryou rubs his temples.

"Mint, Ichigo," Ryou says, "What are your opinions?

"Well… on one hand Kish is a pervert," Ichigo says, "But on the other hand he might have changed."

"Well, on the chance that he didn't change," Zakuro says, capturing pudding and putting her in a headlock, "If he tries to do anything perverted scream and I'll beat the crap out of him."

"OW! You're hurting me Na no Da!" Pudding says.

"Then apologize!" Zakuro says.

"I'm sorry Na no Da!" Zakuro loosens her grip on puddings head.

"Good. Next time consider people's feelings before you spill out their secrets," She says.

"Okay," Ichigo says, "they can come."

"Alright," Ryou says, "Mint, what about you?" everyone stops and stares at her.

"Why would I care if they returned?" Mint asks.

"Alright then, it's settled, the aliens will come and visit us," Ryou says, walking downstairs, "They'll probably be here tomorrow. See you all then!" he walks downstairs and the mews go to get changed.

"Alright, Ichigo, I'm coming over to your house," Zakuro says, sitting down.

"W-what? Why?" Ichigo asks.

"Because tomorrow Kisshu will be here and you need to impress him," Zakuro says.

"No I don't! Why would I need to?" Ichigo asks.

"Because you've been depressed since the car accident that took Aoyama's life and I think Kish can cure that," Zakuro says, "But he may have lost interest in you, so we need to choose a good outfit so you can impress him again."

"F-fine…" Ichigo says.

"Can you help Pudding Na no Da?" Pudding asks.

"I don't see why not," Zakuro says, "I'll drive you both to Ichigo's house, then I'll drive over to your house pudding. Lettuce, want some help catching Ryou's eye?"

"T-that won't be necessary!" Lettuce says, blushing.

"Pudding, how are your siblings doing in China?" Zakuro asks.

"They're doing good Na no Da! They send me letters each week!" Pudding says. Her eyes gleam at the thought of her siblings who went to live with her dad.

"Well, would you like to spend the night at my house? It must be lonely living there alone," Zakuro says. Pudding agrees and various topics are thrown back and forth.

'_Why do I never get advice from Zakuro? Oh yeah, it's because I don't have a boyfriend to worry about,' _mint thinks, sighing.

"I'm going home now, I'll see you all tomorrow," Mint says.

"See you later Mint!" Lettuce says. The other mews say goodbye and Mint walks out the back door.

'_Why in the world did I insist on walking home two days a week?' _mint asks herself, she walks down the streets and turns to where her house is, '_oh well, at least I get to see the stars'_

-On the alien spaceship-

"Pai, did we get a response yet?" Kish asks.

"Yes, they're letting us come," Pai says, Taruto walks in.

"So we get to go visit them?" Taruto asks.

"Yes and Kish can fail at trying to get Ichigo to fall in love with him again," Pai says. Taruto giggles and Kish glares at him.

"What makes you think I'll fail again?" Kish asks.

"It's been two years, what makes you think she even remembers you?" Pai asks.

"How could my Koneko-Chan forget me?" Kish asks.

"Yeah, she could just hate you even more," Taruto says.

"What was that Twerp?"

"I'd rather be a twerp than be a stalker!" Taruto says.

"Both of you cut it out! Kish, go back to daydreaming about Ichigo, Taruto, go back to daydreaming about Pudding, or something, just be quiet!" Pai says from his seat in the front of the ship.

"Oh you just want to see your wolf-mew!" Taruto says.

"What?" Pai leaps out of his chair, Kish teleports over to the other chair, taking the controls, "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Kish said you liked a mew and it was either fish-mew or wolf-mew and fish-mew is four years younger than you!" Taruto says.

"And what makes you think I like a mew at all?" Pai asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because you helped them at the end of the battle," Taruto says.

"And how do you know this? You were dead at the time," Pai says, wincing as he mentions Taruto's death.

"Because Pudding mentioned it," Taruto says, "And you like the wolf mew! Admit it!"

"I do not," Pai says, looking to the side and blushing slightly.

"YOU LIKE THE WOLF MEW! YOU LIKE THE WOLF MEW!"

"SHUT UP!"

Pai starts chasing Taruto around the ship. Kish just sighs, '_I hope she remembers me'_

-Back with mint, the actual star of this-

"Geez, why do I not have to have ballet practice the one day I want to?" Mint wonders out loud, walking through the garden outside of her house. "This is so boring," She says, suddenly something falls out of a tree a few feet in front of her. She runs over to see a person lying on their stomach.

"WHO ARE YOU? MEW MINT-"

"Wait! Don't attack me!" The person says, sitting up and covering their head. Now that the person is sitting up mint gets a better look at them. It's a boy, about fourteen or fifteen, with jet black hair and pale skin; he's wearing a baggy blue tee-shirt, black pants, and black boots. "You're not going to attack me right?" the boy asks, opening a light blue eye.

"Who are you?" Mint asks.

"Who are you?" the boy asks.

"I asked you first."

"So you did," The boy says, standing up, "nice to meet you!"

"I'm mint," Mint says, shaking his hand.

"I'm Aokara, but some people call me Deep blue!"

"What?" Mint slaps his hand away.  
>"What? Aokara isn't that weird of a name…" Aokara says, scratching his head and looking innocent and confused.<br>"You're deep blue! You tried to take over earth! That's it, Mew Minto metamorphosis!" blue light surrounds her and she changes into mew mint. She points her arrow at deep blue.

"Aaah! Please don't attack me!" Aokara says, "I'll tell you all I know! I was killed I think- but I came back thanks to Mew Aqua! I have four brothers and sisters, they call themselves the anti-mews, and I am the anti-mew of the blue mew, who I suppose is you! I was killed by a girl named Ichigo but I was given a second chance by the mew Aqua, I'm fourteen, my favorite color is blue, and I like birds the best out of all animals!"

"I never asked for your life story, and if I let you live you'll try to take over earth again!" Mint says, "Ribbon Minto E-"

"Please don't attack me! I'm not going to attack earth! I don't want to! I like it here!"

"How can I take your word?" Mint asks.

"If I do anything to attack earth I'll… uh… I'll be your personal servant for three years!" Aokara says. Mint glares at him. "Please don't make me die; I've only been revived for three hours!"

"Three hours?" Mint asks, "But the battle was two years ago!"

"What?" Aokara asks, "I've been dead for two years?" he looks down, obviously saddened by this.

"Come on," Mint says, turning to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Aokara asks.

"You're going to need to stay someplace, and I figure my mansion is as good of a place as any," she says, Aokara runs to catch up with her, smiling.

**Well there it is, chapter one! It kind of took a while to get the plot line started, but there will be background couples.**

**Aokara: I was dead for two years?**

**Mint: why am I allowing him to stay at my house!**

**Because where else could he stay? **

**Mint: good point.**

**Blue knight: when do I enter? **

**In a few chapters. Now, see you next chapter. Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. A flamer, I'm sooooo impressed! *voice oozing with sarcasm***

**Mint: what did they say?**

**Well, they said Ichigo was with Masaya, Kish was with Zakuro, Lettuce is with Pai, and you are with mint. **

**Mint: so how are you going to respond?**

**Like this, *turns to face the flamer* so that's your opinion? Cool story bro. Aokara is a little OOC I notice, but he's just different because he isn't in deep blue mode. Now, Aokara! Will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Aokara: okay, Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing. **

**Let's roll!**

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**A bad day**_

Mint's eye opens, looking at the alarm clock that's going off. She brings her fist down on it, nearly shattering it. '_Oh great I'm going to be late to café Mew Mew, oh well, it's the first time.' _She stands up and grabs her uniform, heading to the bathroom closest to her bedroom. '_Why in the world did I stay up so late? Oh well, I'm sure it wasn't important.'_

She opens the door and instantly leaps back.

"I-I'm sorry, the maid lady brought me some clothes so I decided to take a shower," Aokara says, blushing. Mint just stands there and stares at him in only his boxers. "I-I'll just go back to my room now!" he grabs his clothes and runs to his room.

'_Oh yeah… that's why…' _Mint thinks.

~flashback~

"_Welcome back Mint-sama," the maids say._

"_Whoa! Cool!" Aokara says. Mint walks up to one of the maids._

"_This is my friend, he'll be staying here for a while, bring him a change of clothing in the morning," Mint says, "Come on." She says, turning to Aokara, who was looking around. _

"'_Kay!" he walks behind her, "So do you live here alone? Or is there anyone else?"_

"_I live here with my brother and parents, although currently they're away on business," Mint says, "Here we are." She stops at a door. "This is my room, you will be staying here." She walks a few doors down past her bathroom to another room, she opens it to reveal a room with blue walls, black and white sheets, white pillows with blue flowers, a black vanity, and a black desk, the curtains are a dark blue, covering glass doors that lead out to a balcony. _

"_I can really stay here?" Aokara asks._

"_Of course, I'm two doors down, the room in between ours is a bathroom," Mint says._

"_Cool," He plops down on the bed, "Soft…" She turns to go. "Hey mint," He says, sitting up putting his feet together and grabbing his ankles._

"_What is it?"_

"_What does your room look like?" He smiles like an idiot as if it was the most casual topic in the world. _

"_W-well… I'll let you see it tomorrow maybe; dinner will be ready in about an hour," Mint says, "Tomorrow after my shift is over at Café Mew Mew we'll go shopping to get you some new clothes." She left the room with this._

~end le flashback~

"Oh yeah…" She says, putting her wet hair up in twin buns. She stands up and walks to Aokara's room, and knocks on the door. "Aokara, I'd like to apologize for intruding earlier, it was an-"She cuts off short as she hears screams coming from behind the door, she flings it open, pulling out her mew pendant. "Mew Mint metamorpho-"  
>"Mint! Look it! I found a doggie!" Aokara says, holding up Miki, who licks his face making him laugh.<p>

"That's Miki, how did he get in your room?" Mint says. Aokara sets Miki down, and Miki runs to Mint.

"He just came in here while I was changing," Aokara says, "So… what's up with the maid outfit?"

"Ah! This! It's my Café Mew Mew uniform," Mint says, "Come on, breakfast should be ready soon." She motions over her shoulder and Aokara follows, floating behind her.

"You can fly?" Mint asks.

"Yeah, I can teleport too. Want me to teleport you downstairs?" He asks.

"No, walking is fine," Mint says, Aokara shrugs and lands next to her.

'_I didn't notice but he does have the same ears as the others,' _Mint thinks, glancing at Aokara who is now wearing black pants and a white button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone.

~half an hour later~

"I'll be back at two in the afternoon," Mint says, "We'll go shopping then." She walks outside, where a limo is waiting for her.

"Lets see… what can I do while I wait for her to get back?" Aokara says, walking around, Miki walks beside him, "What do you think I should do Miki?" the dog barks, "That's a terrible suggestion! I can't speak Spanish so there's no way I could understand Spanish soap operas!" Miki barks again.

"I guess your right; I could always learn Spanish by watching it. OKAY! LET'S GO WATCH SPANISH SOAP OPERAS!" He walks away to look for a television.

"Master Aokara, may I help you look for something?" The old maid with grey hair asks.

"Yes please! I'm looking for a television; Miki and I are going to watch Spanish soap operas!" Aokara says.

"Why are you going to watch soap operas?"

"I'm going to learn Spanish by watching it, and Miki likes soap operas," He says.

"Y-you can speak to dogs?"

"Yeah, it's a part of being an anti-mew; we can understand most animals," he smiles, "So where is the TV room?"

"Right this way."

~at café Mew Mew~

"Hello everyone," Mint says, walking in. she observes a scene of total chaos. Pudding is chasing Taruto around the café, Kish is flirting with Ichigo and their fighting, Lettuce is trying to get the café ready for opening and is tripping over things, tables are overturned and there's a window broken. The only two acting sane are Pai and Zakuro, who are having a conversation while picking up tables and moving them back into their right places.

"What in the world happened here?" Mint asks.

"You missed it! Kish flew through the window, then Taru-Taru and Pai teleported in calling him an idiot, then Kish began to fight with Pai and they nearly destroyed the café Na no Da!" Pudding says, catching Taruto in a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Pai says, helping Zakuro pick up another table.

"And Kish isn't doing anything to help because?" Mint asks.

"Because I'm too busy visiting my koneko-chan!" Kish says, "These shirts are uncomfortable…" He pinches the collar of his white shirt. Mint notices that they are all in the waiter uniform like Masaya wore.

"I see. Here, let me help," She helps lettuce off the ground and they go to help pick up the tables.

~back with Aokara~

"So mint goes to work at Café Mew Mew every day?" Aokara asks. He's sitting across from the old maid, eating lunch.

"Except for Sunday yes."

"I see, I wonder what Café Mew Mew is like, but I guess if I showed up there I'd get myself killed, huh?"

"That would be my guess, yes."

"Yeah… maybe one day I'll be on good terms with them so I can actually meet them," Aokara says, looking out at the garden from the porch he and the old maid (She needs a name… she can be Ms. Lillian) are sitting on.

"Perhaps that day will come soon," She says.

"You think so Ms. Lillian?" He smiles.

"How did learning Spanish from soap operas go?"

"It went okay, but I only learned a few words, like Amour is love, si is yes, and uno is one," Aokara says, "Great, now I need something to do after lunch. I wonder what Mint is doing?" He rests his chin on one of his fists staring off into space.

~With mint~

"Here you go," Mint says, turning, she's about to walk away when she feels a stinging sensation.

"PERVERT!" She yells turning and whacking the boy who smacked her butt in the head.

"Hey! You can't treat him like that!" one of the other boys says, standing up.

"Is there a problem over here?" Pai asks, walking over.

"Yeah! That crazy waitress just hit our friend in the head!" The other boy who was sitting there says, suddenly Taruto, who was taking turns with pudding balancing on a giant circus ball, fell off and spilt a jug of lemonade all over the boys.

"Thank you Taruto," Pai says, "I can handle it from here."

"'Kay" Taruto says, Walking away, pitcher in hand.

"Now, there is a no-tolerance pervert policy in this café, you not only harassed a waitress but you also lied about it," Pai says, "So get out."

"You and what army?" The boy who Mint hit asks, standing up, the three boys glare at Pai looking intimidating. Pai raises an eyebrow.

THUD! The three boys are thrown out of the café and land on their faces, getting up and running away.

"Don't come back, if you have any sanity left in your minds," Pai says. He turns and goes back to serving customers. Sounds of "so brave!", "He's like a knight or something!" and the likes ring through the café.

"I guess I should thank you," Mint says.

"Zakuro was going to kick them out, I thought it'd be a better idea if I did it," Pai says, walking past her.

"Well that was rude," Mint mutters under her breath.

~with Aokara, again~

"Or should we blame it on the images on TV? NO! Blame Canada! Blame Canada!" Aokara sings, walking down the hall; he continues to sing the song, giggling at the curse words. Miki walks by his side calmly. "Where did I hear that?" He thinks, closing his eyes, he remembers a tall male, about sixteen or seventeen, with purple hair, wearing a black outfit working in a lab, a few feet away from him, a computer is going through a playlist on a red and white website. Two figures appear and he presses a key stopping the music. "Pai… I think someone named Pai played it while he was working."

He stops and looks at a painting of mint, two adults, and a teenager. "That must be Mint's family! Her brother… I haven't met him yet, he's supposed to be here." He continues walking down the hall, and starts singing another song.

"Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear! When it's in your ear the sun shines bright on this big blue sphere oh every day of every year so go and put a banana in your eaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!" He finishes and giggles, "Pai is so weird." Suddenly a black blur falls in front of him. He jumps.

"Who are you! why are you in my house?" A boy with dark hair in a school uniform says.

"Oh, you must be Mint's brother!" Aokara says.

"You're one of those aliens! I'll beat you up right now!" He takes a fighting stance.

"Oh crap!"

~café mew mew~

The store is closed and everyone is eating cake, Pudding and Taruto are having an eating contest across from mint, Lettuce is next to her sitting calmly on one side, reading a book, Pai is sitting on her other side, having a conversation with Zakuro about her modeling compared to him leading an elite squad and which one is tougher, and Kish is talking to Ichigo.

"Mint, are you okay, you look annoyed," Lettuce says, looking up from her book.

"I'm fine," She says flatly, "I'm going home." She gets up and grabs her bag, walking out the door.  
>"So, Ichigo," Mint hears Kish say, "Want to go on a date with me?"<p>

"K-kish," Ichigo says, blushing, "S-sure…"

Mint doesn't hear any of the following conversation, walking out and heading to the car awaiting her. She sits in silence on the way home. Mrs. Lillian says nothing for a while.

"You have ballet practice tomorrow Minto," She says.

"Yes, I know, why do you bring it up?" Mint asks.

"Why don't you bring Aokara along with you?"

"That's stupid! He wouldn't be interested in that kind of stuff!" Mint says, looking out of the window, "no one I know is…" she says quietly. The rest of the drive to her house is silent she walks to her room and set her bag down. '_I guess I still need to go to the mall to get Aokara clothes. Might as well get this over with.'_ She walks downstairs, and hears Miki barking from the porch, she turns and runs.

"MIKI! What's wrong?" She yells, flinging the door open.

"Hi mint! I was just having tea with your brother!" Aokara says, with a stupid smile on his face, sitting across from Mint's brother.

Mint proceeded to fall over on her back.

**And the next chapter will be them shopping.**

**Mint: *grumpy* **

**Aokara: what happened Mint? **

**Mint; I don't want to talk about it. **

**Aokara: are we still going to the mall?**

**Mint: *face table* **

**Aokara; oh dear…**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aokara, you're such a softie!  
>Aokara: is it bad that my face is soft? And should we really be talking about this? I'm trying to get mint to stop banging her head against the table…<strong>

**I mean you're all sensitive and nice and stuff.**

**Aokara: I found a pillow, *puts it under mint's head* **

**Yeah. I need some one to do the disclaimer, PAI! **

**Pai: yes?**

**Do the disclaimer. **

**Pai: okay, Fangirlgonesupernova does not own Tokyo mew mew, if she did there would be another five seasons and an episode where we all become monsters.**

**No, you would become your Halloween costumes! Now, let's begin shall we?**

_**Chapter three: **_

**The mall and the morning**

Mint falls backwards, hitting her head.

"Mint! Are you okay?" Aokara asks, crouching near her head "Did you faint or something?"

"No, I fell on purpose."

"Why did you fall on purpose?" Her brother (lets name him mike, I forget his name) asks.

"I had a bad day and coming home then hearing Miki barking, freaking out and thinking that something bad is happening only to find out you two are having tea is frustrating!" Mint yells the last part, sitting up and glaring at Aokara. He looks down.

"I'm sorry Mint, Miki was barking because I taught him how to beg for cookies. I didn't mean to make you mad," Aokara says, giving Miki a cookie, "Do you want a cookie? They're peanut butter."

"NO AOKARA I DO NOT WANT-" She looks at him and sighs, "yes please."

Aokara smiles and pours her some tea.

"So are we still going to the mall to go shopping?" He asks.

"Yes, I don't see why not." She says, sipping tea and eating a cookie.

"Oh, so you two have a date?" Mike asks.

"!" they say in unison.

"n-no! It's not like that!" Aokara says.

"I am not dating him!" Mint says, angry. Mike laughs.

"I was joking, so is it okay if I go with you?" He asks.

"I don't see why not!" Aokara says, "Can he come please Mint?" He makes a puppy dog face and mint's eyes widen at the sight.

"Fine…"

"Cool, it's been a long time since I went to the mall-"He is interrupted by a man in a suit appearing.

"Sir, you have exams tomorrow, it is best you study," He says.

"Oh, of course," Mike says, looking at the ground, and then standing up, "Well, I'll go with you guys some other time, maybe over the summer!"

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" Aokara says, mint says nothing, just looking at the ground.

"Hey, I think there's a carnival coming next week, we can go to that together, my midterms should be over then," he says.

"Sounds awesome!" Aokara says, "See you late mike!"

"Bye Aokara, nice meeting you, don't let my sister get kidnapped," Mike says, laughing. He walks away with the man in the suit.

"You have a cool brother! I wish I had an older brother, but nooo, I'm stuck with an older sister…"

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah, I told you remember? Two brothers and two sisters," he says.

"Oh, what are they like?" Mint asks.

"Well, first off there's Scarlet, she's the oldest, and the anti-pink mew. She's cruel most the time, and doesn't care about other's lives; she'd kill any of us if we opposed her. The second oldest is me, then there's Jake, he's the anti-green mew. He's really cool and athletic and stuff, he's albino and he is taller than me, along with being stronger as well," He sighs, and he and mint start walking, "Yeah, then there's Logan, he's Jakes twin, he's not albino though, he's the anti-yellow mew. He's really mischievous, always pulling pranks and stuff, he hired a guy to give me a tattoo on my left shoulder blade while I was sleeping, Scarlet nearly murdered me! And then there's Mina, she's the youngest, and the purple anti-mew. She's really nice and adorable, but that's her whole advantage in battle, she'll act all cute and innocent, then hand you a bomb with five seconds left on it or hug you and stick poison in you while you're hugging her, really, she's a bit evil."

"So… what's your tattoo of?" Aokara bursts into laughter.

"That's your first question after hearing all about my evil siblings? Well it's a silhouette of a bird," He says, "If we go to the beach you'll see it!"

"Okay, let's get going to the mall," Mint says, Ms. Lillian walks down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes M'am!" Aokara says. They head outside and slide into the car.

"Hey Mint," Aokara says.

"yes?"

"How are we going to hide my ears?"

"Oh- I knew I forgot something!" Mint says, hitting her head with the base of her hand, "Uhh… I don't know…"

"Here," Ms. Lillian says, "If I may be of assistance, I brought a sweatshirt." She hands Aokara a dark blue sweatshirt he pulls over his white shirt. They pull up to a huge mall.

"Have fun you two, we'll be back around four to pick you up."

"Okay, see you later," Mint says, stepping out in her green shorts and light and navy blue polo shirt. Aokara follows her.

"So this is a mall?" He asks as they walk in.

"Yes, there are stores for food, games, just about anything," Mint says, answering a text, not noticing when Aokara holds the door open for her.

"What about weapons?" Aokara asks casually, looking around. Mint stops.

"Yes, there is a weapons shop. Why, you aren't thinking of taking over the world are you?"

"No! It's just that Scarlet's birthday is next weekend, I wanted to get her something so I can have it when I see her again, you know, if we get bows and arrows you can arm yourself without the aid of your mew powers," He says, smiling.

"That sounds… interesting and how do you know you'll see them again?" She says, answering anther text from Ichigo.

"Well they'll probably be ready to attack earth soon, and when they do we can stop them and all become friends over movies and ice-cream!" He says, "Doesn't that sound better than fighting all the time?" He smiles and tilts his head to the side with his eyes closed.

"Y-yeah… I think that's what pudding said all the time… it does sound kind of nice," mint says.

"So, which store are we going in first?" Aokara asks.

"Oh, you're right! Let's go in here first," Mint says, dragging Aokara into a clothes shop for skaters.

~one hour forty nine minutes, and a variety of stores later~

Mint and Aokara are walking towards the opening of the mall, carrying a lot of clothes. And eating ice cream, mint has vanilla and Aokara has chocolate.

"Hey Mint, why don't you get something too?" Aokara asks.

"What do you mean?"

"We could go into a girly store and get you a new dress!" He says.

"W-why would we do that?"

"Because, we've been only shopping for me, I feel a bit bad, isn't there something you need or could use a new one of?" He asks.

"Well… I could use a new ballet dress and shoes, but you probably would find it boring…"

"You do ballet? That sounds like fun! Let's go! There's a ballet store over there!" He says, taking her hand, dragging her over to a store labeled 'ballet paradise'.

"Hello Mint, out shopping on a date?" the storekeeper asks.

"No way!" mint says, blushing, "he's just a-"

"I'm an exchange student!" Aokara says, "And mint is taking me shopping because my stuff got shipped to Australia by accident, but I felt bad about only me getting stuff so we're going to get her a new ballet outfit!" Mint stares at him slack-jawed.

"Uh… y-yeah, his dad is an associate of my fathers, so he's staying with us," Mint says.

"Ah, so where are you from?"

"America sir," Aokara says. '_How does he think of this?'_ mint yells in her brain.

"How strange, a boy at a performing arts school, what do you do?"

"He's new to performing arts, he got kicked out of a boarding school so he came here," Mint says.

"Oh? Why were you kicked out" He trails off.

"Aokara, my name is Aokara. And this guy I thought was my friend framed me for burning down an art building," Aokara says, "no one got injured but I got expelled."

"I see, well, have fun," The shopkeeper says. Mint and Aokara walk down one of the rows of ballet dresses, sparkly dresses on both sides.

"A fire eh?"

"You go to performing arts school? I thought you went to the café," Aokara says, "and I thought of it today while I was watching Spanish soap operas."

"Good- wait why were you watching Spanish soap operas?" Mint asks.

"Because Miki likes soap operas, oh look! That one's pretty!" Aokara says, grabbing a white dress with blue sparkles, "Wait, we need to know what size you are…"

"Uh… this one," Mint says, taking one in her size, "And we need to get you registered and we need an art for you, can you act, sing, or dance?"

"Uh…" He grabs another dress, "Can we address this later? Why aren't you in school?"

"Spring break," Mint says, "Now, which can you do?"

"Uh… well, I can't dance because I'm a bit of a klutz," Aokara says.

"Since when?"

"As long as I can remember," Aokara says, "I fell and scratched my back up today, and then I fell on my face and left the door open when I was running into my room, that's how Miki got into my room. Then while you were gone I fell down the stairs five times, finally I decided to float and stay on the bottom floor. I put a bunch of band aids on my face, its better now. Then while I was helping Ms. Lillian carry lunch out to the porch I accidently dropped a jug of lemonade on me and it got in all of my paper cuts! Then I fell down and scraped my elbows and-" He stops, staring at Mint who is sitting down, shaking, "is something wrong?" She bursts out into laughter, nearly falling over.

"Y-you're as clumsy as Lettuce! Maybe clumsier," She says, "So how badly did you scratch up your back?"

"It wasn't that bad, and I'm fine now. So, let's get you a new dress!" He says, clapping his hands and smiling.

~ten minutes, Aokara being girly, five dresses, and two rounds of rock paper scissors later~

"So we'll get you the dark blue and cream one with sparkles," Aokara says, "And here are matching shoes!"  
>"My mom's going to flip when she sees all of this," Mint says.<p>

"We'll use the same excuse we used on the man, and we can get your brother to agree not to tell!" Aokara says.

"How do you come up with plans so quickly?" Mint asks.

"I was the strategic expert. Scarlet was the leader and weapons expert, Mina was an explosives expert, Jake was tactics and Logan was electronics expert…" He trails off and looks sad.

"Find what you're looking for Ms. Mint?" The shopkeeper asks.

"Yes," Mint says, setting the dress and shoes on the counter.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just homesick, I'll see you later Mr. Jones!" Mint says, dragging Aokara out of the store.

"These bags are a bit heavy…" Aokara says as they walk out to the car.

"Well we needed to get you an entire wardrobe," Mint says, they set the stuff down and slide into the car. Ms. Lillian is sitting in the car already.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! we got a bunch of stuff and even got Mint a new dress and shoes!" Aokara says, perking up, "Oh, and if anyone asks, I'm an exchange student from America."

"And his father runs a successful business," Mint says.

"What? When did you come up with this?"

"While we were shopping," Mint replies.

"Oh, Mint, your parents will be home tomorrow, and will be eating dinner and lunch with you. Your go back to school tomorrow, and I've taken the liberty to enroll Aokara in your school," Ms. Lillian says, "And your birthday is soon, have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet," Mint says.

"Your birthday is soon? And I get to meet your parents; I wonder if they'll be okay with me… maybe we should tell them the truth…"

"No way, they would freak! Now, you'll need a school-"Ms. Lillian places a uniform on her lap, "Never mind… you'll wear this."

~About twelve hours of boring nothingness later~

'_Oh great, it's morning…_Mint thinks, rolling over and slamming her hand down on her alarm clock, she sits up and rubs her eye.

"Where is deep blue?" A voice asks. Mint screams and Aokara bursts in

"Mint, what's wro- oh hi Safia!"

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN DEEP BLUE!" Blue knight yells, charging at Aokara, who is standing there in his underwear.

"PERVERT!" Mint says, whacking blue knight with a pillow, knocking him to the ground.

"M-mint… he's my friend!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET HIM OUT OF MY ROOM!" Mint yells, standing on her bed in a defensive position with her pillow in her hand. Aokara grabs Blue knight's hand, dragging him to his bedroom.

"What the heck just happened…" Mint wonders aloud, changing then walking to Aokara's room, knocking before she enters, he opens the door, now wearing his uniform of a dark blue jacket with a golden insignia and white pants.

"So, you two have a lot to explain, and I want your explanation now," Mint says, walking in with her arms crossed, after taking two steps she opens and eye and her face flushes. "W-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Mint yells.

"I was changing. Why, does it bother you?" Blue knight says, slipping on a white shirt.

"W-wait, you aren't enrolled in my school!"

"Well… I kind of knew he was coming so I told Ms. Lillian he was coming and that she should enroll him as my cousin, and that she should register him under the name of Safia, because that's his name! But I forgot to tell you! I'm really, really, really, really sorry Mint!" Aokara says. Mint glares.

"Fine, but you," she points at Safia, "Are by no means allowed into my room and if you ever go into my room again I'm going to shoot you with my arrow!"

"Whatever, shouldn't we be going?" Safia says.

"Yes, let's go," Mint says, they walk downstairs to the breakfast table.

"Mint, you're going to be late!" Ms. Lillian says, handing them each a sandwich with an egg, bacon, and a hash brown, "It's nice to meet you Safia, I'll see you all later, goodbye." She shoves them out of the door and hands them each a brown bag with their books. Mint leads them to a car, where her brother waits in the front.  
>"You three look- wait, who are you?" Mike asks.<p>

"Safia, I got here earlier this morning," Safia says, sliding in, Mint then Aokara slide in after them.

'_Great, I'm stuck in between an idiot and a jerk,' _Mint thinks. She smoothes a wrinkle out of her white skirt, her outfit is similar to the boy's, with a really dark blue jacket, a white shirt with a black tie and white stripes, mid-thigh socks, and black shoes, her hair is down, with a yellow hair band that has a ribbon on the side.

"Mint, did you forget to put your hair up?" Aokara asks.

"No, I left it down on purpose," Mint says.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Aokara asks.

"No, this time I'm being serious," Mint says.

"Oh… Safia, is something wrong?" Aokara asks.

"I'm eating. I don't talk when I eat," Safia says. They sit in silence.

"That's your school Mike?" Aokara asks as they pull up to a fancy school.

"Yes, I'll see you after school," Mike says.

"Good luck with your test!" Aokara says, waving, "So, how are we going to hide our ears?"

"Did you forget idiot?" Safia says, pulling up Aokara's sleeve, showing a silver bracelet with a red design, "You press this button." He presses a button and Aokara's ears become smaller. Safia does the same with a bracelet on his wrist.

"We're here, try not to stick out too much," Mint says, they walk up to a large academy with large metal gates, a fountain and garden in the front and a perfectly manicured lawn, the school is huge, brown brick, with large windows and a bell tower, there are smaller buildings scattered across the campus. There are students scattered across the lawn, all in little clicks, they turn to stare and two girls come walking up to mint. One of the girls has long brown hair that goes to her knees, and light green eyes, the other has short yellow hair that barely reaches her chin and is in ringlets, and her eyes are a normal chocolate brown.

"Hi mint, how was your break?" The first girl asks.

"More importantly, who are the cuties?" the blonde asks, leaning to the side to get a better look at Aokara, who is looking around the campus excited, and Safia, who is reading a book.

"Aokara, don't go wandering off, if you get lost it won't be easy to find you," Safia says calmly, to disguise his face he's wearing glasses.

"You're such a killjoy Safi," Aokara says.

"I'm realistic, and my name isn't Safi, its Safia," he replies coldly, "And who might you two be?" He looks up from his book at the girls.

"I'm Natalie," the brown-haired girl says.

"And I'm Rose," the-blonde-haired one states.

"So Aokara, Safia, where are you from?" Natalie asks.

"We're from America!" Aokara says, "We're cousins!"

"So, what performing art do you two do?" Rose asks, "Are you painters, actors, singers, dancers?" She puts emphasis on the 'dancers'.

"We-"Aokara begins.

"We do plays," Safia says, "and what might you two do?"

"We dance," Rose says.

"Rose and Mint dance, I am a painter," Natalie says.

"You decided to change again?" Mint asks.

"Yes, and if I'm good I'm going to do the backgrounds for 'a midnight summer's dream'," Natalie says, making a pose.

"Cool! I like that play!" Aokara says, smiling. The bell rings.

"Well, we should be getting to class," Rose says, "We have science first, what about you guys?"

"We have history," Safia says.

"Hey! I never got my schedule…" Aokara says, scratching his head.

"I took it, we have all classes but science and math together," Safia says.

"Hey!"

"You would've lost it, let's get going," He says calmly, starting to walk. Aokara follows.

"See you later mint!" Natalie says, walking away with Rose.

"See you later Natalie, Rose!" Mint says, catching up with the aliens, "Nice alibi." She casually comments.

"Well, we kind of are cousins," Aokara says.

"What," Mint says.

"We aren't really cousins, Aokara calls us that because we were roommates for a long time, and I decided we would do plays since Aokara is a drama king and every play needs a protagonist," Safia says.

"So what are you reading? And why are we all going the same way?" Mint asks.

"Hamlet, and because I arranged it to where we are in the same class except for when we go to drama and you dance," Safia says, "Any other questions Mint?"

"No, just try not to embarrass me," Mints says.

"That's hurtful Mint," Aokara says, "So; I bet you got advanced Math and stuff Safia."

"Of course," Safia says. They reach the class and walk in.

"Everyone take your seats, ah, you must be the new transfer students," the teacher says. He's a tall man with black hair, a tie and a sweater vest.

"Yes sir," Aokara says, "I'm Aokara and this is Safia."

"Hello Mr. Nathan," Safia says, "before you ask, I memorized my teacher's names."

"Very good, choose your seats there-"Aokara and Safia slide into the chairs next to Mint. "Very good, so Mint, you'll show them around correct?"

"Yeah, sure," Mint says.

"Good, please open your textbooks to page 297, we're begging our unit on England," The teacher says. The class drags on, at one point Aokara passes a note to Mint. She opens it up discreetly and reads it. It says one word, 'hi'.

'Pay attention', she writes back. The first two classes pass quickly and afterwards Safia starts dragging Mint away

"Hey! Let me go!"

"We have science together, then you have math with Aokara," Safia says, "Because my level of math is higher than yours."

"Well that's a bit rude! And why isn't he with us in Science?"

"Because he's in a different class, that simple," Safia says, opening the door to the class, he takes the seat next to Mint and people stare at them and gossip.

"Why are you two following me?" she asks in a hushed whisper

"To protect you," Safia says, never looking up from his paper.

"Why do I need your protection?" Mint asks.

"Because you're a target, the anti-mews will be after the mews and they know who you are," Safia says, "By the way, answer number three on your paper is wrong." Mint erases the question.

"Jerk, how do they know who I am?"

"They spied on you," Safia says, the bell rings, "Ask Aokara, he knows more." He picks up his stuff and leaves, Mint follows and Aokara is waiting.

"Let's go Mint!" He says cheerfully. He notices her stomping and glances at Safia. "I apologize for him; he doesn't get along with people very well. Oh, and did you know you can't mix Carbon and Magnesium along with Iron?"

"Why not?"

"Well… I kind of blew my class room up…"

"You blew up a class?" Mint asks, stopping, "WHAT THE HECK?"

"I'm sorry it was an accident, please don't hit me!" Aokara says.

"I'm not going to hit you, lets go before we're late," Mint says, "We have the next class with Rose and Natalie so don't embarrass me too much."

"Okay," Aokara says, they walk through the large entrance hall, where a large painting of a woman in a black suit with short grey hair and a scowl looks down on them. Aokara looks at it, then whips his head back forward and keeps moving. "That picture is scary," He says to Mint, who looked over at him.

"I know," She says under her breath, "As a senior prank we're planning on replacing it with a painting of a monster, and seeing if they can tell the difference."

"That sounds like fun!" Aokara says, "Oh look, its Natalie and Rose, HI ROSE, NATALIE!" Mint face palms as everyone stares.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Rose asks.

"What rumors?"

"That you, Aokara, and Safia are going to get married, and that they're really here to get to know you. some people are saying that they're both dating you and trying to convince you to date them," Natalie says.

"WHAT!" Mint says.

"Yeah, and everyone's calling you a slut," Rose says, "but we know the truth!"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Safia asks, scaring everyone.

"You two are aliens, and mint is mew mint," Natalie says.

"And we know its true because I saw mint transform," Rose says, "and her face, hairstyle, and voice are the same as her mew form. I don't know how no one has figured it out yet." They started walking, and Mint stops at this.

"H-how…"

"We're your best friends!" They say in synch.

"Oh…" Mint sighs, "We're going to be late…"

"don't worry, we wont tell anyone!" Natalie says, everyone keeps staring at them.

"I thought she was lesbian, I guess she's bi," Mint overhears a girl saying.

'_well, the day can't get ay worse'_ she thinks, they reach the classroom and step in.

"Alright, we're beginning the last leg of the year with a pop quiz," Her teacher, Ms. Lee, says.

'_kill me now' _Mint thinks, hitting her head against the desk.

"Mint?" Aokara asks, poking her head.

***laughing* ha- sucks to be you mint! **

**Mint: Craaaappp…. Safia is a jerk…**

**Safia: no, I just state my opinions.**

**Aokara: calm down both of you please! **

**Mint: fine… so what's in store for us next?**

**Well, you're going to see Aokara's dramatic acting. **

**Mint: what. The. Heck. **

**And Safia's acting as well! **

**Safia; this should be interesting, Aokara is melodramatic. **

**Aokara: Ah, yet I fear that I will not be good enough, people will think ill of me if I mess up a line! *does a dramatic pose***

**Safia: see?**

**And they know so much about each other because they lived in Masaya's brain for so long.**

**Safia: yeah, see you next chapter. **

**Mint: bye.**

**Aokara: see you all later! *waves***

**And I get the last word in. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! *in a low voice* Not even going to mention the review about my grammar…**

**Mint; *depressed* **

**Safia; get out of your depression mew mint, we have another chapter.**

**Mint; why are you being polite?**

**Aokara; he's always polite; he was rude so they didn't try to get to know him. **

**Mint; what? **

**Someone, disclaimer, now ROSE!**

**Rose; she owns nothing, well, besides the OCs of the anti-mews (One of which; scarlet, she kind of got the name from the story Lone Wolf) and Natalie and I.**

**Let's just get started… **

_**Chapter four;**_

**We are the anti-mews, you killed our brother, and you will pay. **

"Alright, we're beginning the last leg of the year with a pop quiz," Ms. Lee says, Mint face palms as Aokara takes the chair next to her designated one. She sits down and takes her book out. Natalie sits down to Mint's right and Rose sits to Natalie's right.

"Never let me think it can't get worse," Mint says.

"It looks like we have a new student, would you like to say your name and something about you?" Ms. Lee asks, walking in front of Aokara. She's a short lady with black hair in a ponytail, a white shirt and back slacks with black leather shoes.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Aokara, I transferred here from America, and I do plays!"

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Oh, and I'm friends with mint!" Aokara says, enthusiastically. Everyone giggles and mint glares at them.

"Is there anything wrong with me being friends with him?" Mint asks, "You're all being immature." Everyone looks at her with cold stares, as if they believed she couldn't hear them laughing.

"Yes, now, I've passed out the pop quizzes, you have fifteen minutes, begin," Ms. Lee says, pencils fly onto the paper, writing down answers. Five minutes in Mint glances at Aokara who is folding paper. She writes faster, she finishes six minutes later and sees origami strewn over his desk, ranging from a duck to a flower to a frog.

"What are you doing?" Mint asks.

"You'll see," he says, taking another paper out and setting a paper flamingo down. Natalie pulls on Mint's sleeve.

"What is he doing?" Natalie asks in a whisper.

"I have no clue," Mint replies. Aokara finishes several other pieces of origami and then raises his hand. Ms. Lee makes a 'come here' motion and he stands up and walks to her desk, talks for a few seconds, then walks back to his desk to pick up the origami. He begins walking around, looking in his arms and picking out a specific one then sits it down on the desk of the first person. He continues walking around the class, putting a different piece of origami on each person's desk. He does a complete loop, placing a fox on Ms. Lee's desk. When he reaches rose's desk he puts a turtle on her desk, Natalie gets a lobster, mint gets a dove, then he sits down with two left.

"Who are those for?" Mint asks.

"This one is for Safia," He says, holding up a chimera animal, "And this one is for Ms. Lillian!" He holds up a giraffe.

"Why did you make her a giraffe?" Mint asks.

"It's her animal; I can see what people would be if they were mews," Aokara says, "Rose would be a turtle, Natalie a lobster."

"Interesting," Mint says, she feels eyes on her skin and looks up. A girl with perfect blonde hair in two braids and green eyes is standing in front of her holding something in her hand.

"You made this?" The girl asks, pointing at Aokara.

"Yes, I did, do you like it?" He asks.

"NO! I do not like it!" She says, opening a hand, revealing a cobra.

"Well, it just suited you…" Aokara says.

"A cobra suits me?" the girl yells.

"Yes, I don't question it, I just know," Aokara says, "Why are you yelling? Cobras are intelligent, dangerous, powerful creatures."

"They're venomous and everyone hates them!" She says.

"Stop yelling at him Olivia," Mint says.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Olivia asks.

"She isn't going to do anything," A voice says, Olivia freezes and turns around to face a girl with short straight black hair and brown eyes that look red.

"T-Tara, w-what do you mean by that?" Olivia asks.

"Leave him alone, Mint too," Tara says coldly, Olivia turns the other way.

"F-fine," Olivia says, walking stiffly back to her seat. Tara looks to Aokara who covers his head.

"Please don't hurt me if you don't like it!" Aokara says.

"I'm not going to hurt you," She says, Aokara looks up. She opens her left palm, revealing an octopus, "The octopus blends into its surroundings, hiding, it is a predator with an ingenious defense mechanism. You see me as an octopus?"

"Yeah, it fits you," Aokara says. Tara smiles gently.

"It's my favorite animal…" She turns and leaves, "I'll eat lunch with you tomorrow."

"O-okay Tara, it was nice meeting you!" Aokara says nervously, waving. A group of girls walks over.

"Hey, we love the little origami animals you made!" One of them says.

"They're so cute!" another says.

"Thank you, I-"He's interrupted by the bell ringing, "Well, I got to go, see you later!" He grabs Mint's hand dragging her away, Rose and Natalie follows them.

"Let's find Safia, he should eat lunch with us-"Natalie stops mid-sentence when she sees Safia talking to three boys.

"Oh great…" Mint says. Aokara keeps walking forward, waving to Safia.

"Hi Safi!" He yells, running up.

"Hello Aokara, and that name is childish must you use it?" Safia asks.

"Who are these guys?" Aokara asks.

"They're from the art division, its lunchtime correct? Let's go," Safia says, "See you tomorrow." He waves and walks with Aokara to where Natalie and Rose have been standing, slack-jawed.

"Why are you staring at us?" Aokara asks.

"You just walked up to three of the coolest guys in school," Natalie says.

"Whoa…" Rose says, "That was… weird…"

"Let's go to lunch!" Aokara says, walking ahead of everyone.

~fifteen minutes later~

The group is sitting on the grass field under a tree eating lunch. Nearby people are playing sports and eating lunch and being social, the kids with origami animals are showing them off, about a fourth of the school has origami animals.

"Aokara, did you make origami animals for everyone?" Mint asks.

"Yep! Oh, Safi, here's yours!" Aokara says, handing Safia the origami chimera animal.

"Thank you," Safia says. He places it in his pocket and goes back to eating his sandwich.

"So, how's fitting in going?" Rose asks, taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, a few people called me weird… but a few others said hi to me!" Aokara says.

"You notice when people call you weird?" Mint asks.

"Yeah, I may brush it off but I still hear it," Aokara says, "What? I'm not an idiot; I do know when I'm being insulted."

"As for me, I guess I'm fitting in," Safia says.

"Mint, are they really fitting in?" Natalie asks.

"I guess… Aokara blew up a class room…" Mint says.

"That's cool!" Rose says. a shadow falls over her.

"Hey, I heard you gave my girlfriend a rabbit," the shadow says.

"Huh? Yeah, I gave a bunch of people origami today; I remember giving someone a rabbit…" Aokara says.

"Don't go near my girlfriend!" The boy yells charging forward and grabbing his shirt pinning him against the tree.

"P-please put me down! I-I just gave her an origami rabbit, is that so bad?" Aokara asks.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" The boy puts his face inches from Aokara, yelling at the top of his lungs. A crowd begins to form around the two; Mint, Safia, Natalia, and Rose are in the front of the crowd. A stand has been built and people are placing bets.

"I really don't want to fight you…" Aokara says.

"HA! You won't stand a chance!" The boy reels back his arm to hit Aokara. As his fist is about to make contact Aokara brings up his knee and kicks him into the gut, while the boy is shocked Aokara ducks and jumps away. The boy quickly recovers and goes to attack Aokara again. He's met with a kick to the chest, followed by a fist to the jaw.

"I said I didn't want to fight you!" Aokara says, "But you've brought this on yourself." Aokara sinks into a fighting pose. The boy gets back up again, wiping blood off his cheek.

"I'm not going to lose to a weakling like you!" The boy yells, he runs to attack, throwing a punch Aokara nimbly dodges.

"I don't even know you! Why are you so mad at me?" Aokara yells.

"I am Mark Kingston and you made a move on MY girlfriend!" He charges, Aokara kicks him in the gut, sending him flying into the tree. A bald middle-aged man pushes past the crowd.  
>"What is going on here? Your first day and already you're picking fights?" He asks, grabbing Aokara's ear.<p>

"Mr. Lance, I was just complimenting him on the great job he did on making my girlfriend an origami animal and he beat me up!" Mark says, lying through his teeth.

"That isn't how it happened and you know it!" Mint yells.

"No one asked you!" Mark yells.

"Excuse me," A girl's voice says, "if I may say something, Mark got angry because Aokara gave me an origami rabbit. If I am correct, if you ask around he's given everyone in his classes so far origami animals." Murmurs ripple through the crowd. Origami animals are taken out of pockets and backpacks.

"Is that correct? So the star pupil of drama picked a fight? Call me crazy but I find that a bit hard to believe," Mr. Lance says.

"Mr. Lance, are you just jealous that you didn't get one?" Ms. Lee says, walking up, "Aokara is a sweetie, as for Mark, I've seen him get into arguments with boys before."

"Well then, Mark, you're coming with me," Mr. Lance says, dragging Mark away. Mark struggles and turns around to yell at Aokara.

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" He yells.

"Well I hope you step on a Lego!" Aokara says, crossing his arms. The crowd gasps and Mark looks shocked, being dragged away.

"Dude… that was kind of awesome…" A guy near Aokara says. "You all owe me money; I knew he was going to win!"

"You bet on me?" Aokara asks. The bell rings and Safia walks by, calmly grabbing Aokara's head and dragging him away.  
>"We're going to be late," He says simply.<p>

"Okay," Aokara stands up straight and follows Safia.

"They're not normal…" Rose says.

"No…" Mint says.

~Fifteen minutes later~

"Alright, we're going to all be in here because of an incident over the weekend involving paint," A tall lady with gray hair in a bun says.

"Great… they're going to be in here…" Mint says, she's sitting next to Rose, they're both wearing leotards. Mint's is blue; Rose's is a powder pink. The whole student body is gathered in an enormous hall, which is divided into three sections.

"Miss Mint do you have anything to say?" the teacher asks.

"No M'am Mrs. Gina," Mint says.

"Good, begin exercises class," Mrs. Gina says, the class scatters, to begin stretching.

"Hey Mint, we can overhear what the drama class is talking about!" Rose says.

"Really, let's check it out!" they move near the Drama area to stretch. The drama teacher, a skinny man with a mustache, is standing in front of the class.

"Alright, this is my last week here, but I want to do some exercises, pair up and come up with a made-up argument and fight over it. Remember; don't actually hit your partner!" The man, Mr. Leon, says. The class quickly gets into partners.

"Hey Mint, over there," Rose says, raising a hand to point where Aokara is sitting next to Safia, he leaps up to begin. They begin arguing and fighting, dodging each others punches and kicks. Aokara appears to be hit and stumbles back, getting close enough for Mint and Rose can hear them.

"You betrayed me!" Aokara begins, smiling the whole time.

"You betrayed me, you wrecked my car!" Safia says, throwing a punch.

"So you kissed my sister?" Aokara says, throwing a punch which nearly misses Safia. Safia stumbles back then moves his hand against his jaw to make it look as though he was punched.

"Well you killed my cat!"

"I was three and how was I supposed to know you're not supposed to give cats chocolate?"

"They're really good at that," Rose says, bringing her leg up to her head and holding it.

"A little too good…" Mint says, "I don't think they came up with those arguments." She drops the leg she was holding up and does the splits, lying flat and touching her toes.

"You attacked me!" Aokara said.

"Are you blind? We're clearly fighting!" Safia says. Mr. Leon moves over to watch them.

"Alright girls, find a partner and begin the routine we've been practicing," Mrs. Gina says. Rose and Mint rise and begin dancing in synch, perfect mirrors of each other.

"Oi! Mr. Leon!" Natalie says, "We finished the forest, where do you want it?" She and a boy with brown hair and defined features drag a scene of a nighttime forest behind the group.

"Ah, but if we are really fighting," Aokara starts, "Where are our swords?"

"Mr. Leon, what are these props doing over in the art section?" a boy with blonde hair drags a box over.

"Oh, let me see that!" Mr. Leon runs over and digs out two plastic swords, tossing them to the boys.

"Aha! Here they are, now we are truly fighting!" Aokara says, catching one.

"I forget, why are we fighting?" Safia asks.

"You betrayed me by kissing my sister and the girl I loved fell for you!" Aokara says.

"Aha, so you began this fight. Wait, you started this! You set fire to my car!" Safia yells in retort.

"Because you kissed my sister!" Aokara says, dropping and swiping out at Safia's legs, Safia falls and Aokara stands above him. He lets out a low chuckle.

"This was over before it began!" Aokara says, "I suppose I'll permit you to live." Clapping erupts behind them.

"You were watching us?" Aokara asks, turning to Mr. Leon and Mrs. Gina.

"Yes, you two are amazing!" Mr. Leon says, "Alright class, pair up with someone different and pretend you're both drunk!"

"Okay!" Aokara says, "Hey, Tara, be my partner?"  
>"Sure," Tara says.<p>

"S-she's in drama?" Mint asks, freaked.

"Yeah, what did you think she was in?" Rose asks.

"Well…" Mint starts, "Singing doesn't fit, with art she'd be depressed and things, she isn't in ballet… I suppose I thought she was in writing…"

"No, I'm in drama, why does this surprise you?" Tara asks, standing right in front of mint.

"How did you get there so quickly!" Mint asks.

"Everyone, into position for the next dance!" Mrs. Gina says.

"I-I have to go!" Mint yells, running to the other side of the gym dragging Rose behind.

"She's funny," Aokara says.

"Funny looking perhaps," Safia says.

"Hey, that's mean Safi. You don't act like this to any other girls…" Aokara says, "What? Do you have a crush on her?" Aokara pokes Safia's cheek.

"Absolutely not, I have a distaste for her, I'm going to go find a partner," Safia walks away.

"Shall we begin?" Aokara asks.

~An hour later~

"Today was fun!" Aokara says, putting his arms behind his head.

"It was… hectic," Mint says, "Great, I have to go work at Café Mew Mew then I have to go to ballet practice…" she sighs, "Why am I walking in between you two?"

"Say, can I come watch?" Aokara asks.

"You want to come watch me work at the café?"

"No, ballet practice!" Aokara says.

"Oh, sure… Safia, don't cause any trouble!" Mint says.

"Why are you asking me not to?" Safia asks, "Aokara is the one who causes trouble, and outside of society don't call me Safia."

"Jeez, you two are going to kill me," Mint says.

"Hey, how are you going to tell the mews about us?" Aokara asks.

"I'm not, at least, not now, I need to tell them at the right time, so they don't freak out too much." They reach the car and climb in, Mint once again sitting in the middle.

"Why do you two force me in the middle?" Mint asks after a few moments of silence.

"We told you already, we need to protect you from my siblings," Aokara responds, they pull up in front of the café and Aokara slides out so mint can get out.

"I'll see you two later," Mint says. As she walks into the café Pai nearly runs her over, he stops and the mews run into him, falling.

"Mew Mint, there's no time, there's a Chimera animal in the park, we need to go," Pai says.

"Just let me put down my bag- AAAAH!" Pai grabs the back of her shirt and drags her behind him.

"I said there's no time, it's near a playground, people are going to be hurt," Pai says.

"Pai, let go of her," Zakuro says, running behind them. He lets go and she stops running, Zakuro grabs her hand and begins dragging her.

"There's no time to stop!" Zakuro says, charging. Suddenly Pai stops and holds his hand up. The mews pause behind him.

"Transform, Kish, Taruto, back in normal form," Pai says, pressing a button on his wrist and going back to his normal black and purple uniform. Taruto and Kisshu press a button on their watches and they go back into their normal forms.

"Alright, MEW ZAKURO-"

"MEW PUDDING"

"MEW MINTO"

"MEW ICHIGO"

"MEW LETTUCE"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

They transform into their uniforms and fall into line. They leap, one after another into the clearing with the playground.

"For the future of earth, we'll be of service, Nya~" Ichigo says, striking a pose.

"I thought she wouldn't do that…" Zakuro says.

"Old habits die hard?" Lettuce offers. A tornado of feathers sends her and Zakuro into a tree.  
>"What the…" Pai is cut off by a feather coming an inch away from his head, "Crap! I think we're fighting a bird."<p>

"Ah! It's attacking me Na no Da!" Pudding yells, running away from feathers which penetrate the playground behind her, "Help me someone!"

"Pudding!" Taruto yells, he teleports to her, making a shield of plants.

"Mint, go up in the air, see if you can get a good look at this thing, we'll distract it!" Pai says. Mint nods and begins to fly.

'_What could this be? Don't tell me, the anti-mews?'_ She gets above the trees and looks around, she spots a swan-like creature with blades for feathers, like futuristic armor.

"What the-"Mint begins, the bird turns to face her and caws.

"So a mew has come to play," A female voice says behind her.

"Ooh, she's the blue mew! Aokara's counterpart," A male voice says. Mint whirls around to face four people. A tall girl a few years older than Pai and Zakuro with dark red hair, pale skin, blood red eyes, and red fingernails stands at the front. She's wearing a red skirt, pink boots that go up to her knees, pink gloves, and a pink and red corset top. On her hip lies a bull whip.

To her immediate right is an albino, a few inches taller than the girl, wearing a black shirt, dark green pants, electric green and black tennis shoes, and a black hat shadowing his pale face, green bracelets don his wrists. Next to him is an identical person, with dirty-blonde hair, and blue eyes, freckles are scattered across his pale face. His outfit is similar to the albinos, with black shorts, a mustard yellow torn-off-shoulder shirt, brown sandals, and black bracelets across his arms on the top.

"Y-you're…" Mint starts '_wait… there should be one more'_

"you're a bird," A childish voice says from behind Mint, she turns to see a small girl with an unnatural shade of purple hair, piercing cold blue eyes, she's about the height of Pudding and Taruto. She's wearing a long white and purple shirt and white shorts; a purple headband dons her hair, pulling it back. "How fitting… Aokara had a tattoo of a bird on his left shoulder blade," The girl says.

"You… you're…" Mint stammers.

"Now, let's begin," the first woman says, she takes out her bull whip and whips it out, turning it into a sword. "FIRE SWORD, TORNADO STRIKE!" She lashes out, a tornado swirls, removing the tops of the trees, the mews stare up at the scene.

"Y-you… you just destroyed the forest!" Mint says.

"That's enough out of you!" the albino boy says, hitting Mint with the butt of a gun and knocking her off balance.

"Who are you?" Zakuro yells, leaping up to attack the leader.

"We, are the Anti-mews, you killed our brother, Aokara, you knew him as deep blue, you will pay." Mint stares. '_this may be the worst day ever.' _

**Wow, you two are grand!**

**Aokara; thanks!**

**Mint; great, now I have to fight them- wait, Safia, which sister did I kiss?**

**Safia; we made that part up.**

**Mint; oh, wait the rest was real?**

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so, to recap, the Anti-Mews have arrived.**

**Mint; can we get on with my ultimate demise? **

**Aokara; don't worry, they won't kill you yet! **

**Mint; WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YET'? **

**Safia; the authoress owns nothing.**

**Thanks Safia.**

**Mint; am I going to die?**

**Maybe, next chapter lets begin.**

**Mint; what do you mean 'maybe'!**

_**Chapter five;**_

**Prepare for death, ballet bird.**

"We are the Anti-Mews, you killed our brother, Aokara, you knew him as Deep Blue, you will pay," Scarlet says, "I am Scarlet, this is Jake, Logan, and Mina."

"Why are you introducing yourselves?" Mint asks, finally finding her voice and summoning her Bow.

"Because you'll be dead soon so it won't matter," Scarlet says, turning to Mint, "ANTI-MEWS! MOVE OUT!" Logan drops down to the ground, making a large hammer appear and he hits the ground, aiming for Taruto and pudding. Mina teleports five feet away from Zakuro and begins swiping at her with swords, Pai shoots lightning at her, she leaps and tosses a dagger at him. It almost misses his arm, leaving a dark gash. Jake goes toward Mint but Scarlet catches his arm.

"Jake be a dear and take care of the pink and green mews, oh and the pink mew's boyfriend," Scarlet says, "I'll take care of the bird."

"Alright sis," Jake says, spinning his guns and joining the fight.

"You are the blue mew correct?" Scarlet asks rhetorically.

"You're the Anti-red mew correct?" Mint retorts. Scarlett lets out an evil laugh.

"Yes, now, let's dance mew mew!" Scarlett says, taking her bull whip off her hip and snapping it. Mint pulls an arrow, ignoring the sounds of explosions from below.

"My brother was foolish, thinking it wise to come here without any backup," Scarlet says, "And you were foolish thinking that this was all over!" She unleashes her whip, the whip becomes electrocuted mid-arch, Mint leaps to the side and it grazes her face.

She pulls back an arrow and launches it at Scarlet, they continue their dance of offense and defense, until a screech from behind alerts Mint of the forgotten chimera animal that soars at Mint from behind, catching her in its beak.

Mint lets out a scream, feeling the beak tear into her skin, only seconds away from death.

"FUU RAI SHEN!" A beam of lightning hits the bird, making it lose its grip.

"W-what…" Mint falls for a few seconds then catches herself and begins flying again. She looks up and sees Pai five feet away.

"Next time pay attention to your surroundings," Pai says calmly. He sends another lightning bolt at the chimera, making it be stunned, then launches at it. Mint looks to Scarlet.

"Oh, so the eldest looks out for you all now, hmm? That is the big brother's job isn't it?" Scarlet asks.

"Why in the world are you comparing the mew team to a family?" Mint asks, "I can't stand half these people!"

"Because you are all, indeed, connected, like a family," Scarlet says, "ANTI-MEWS!" The three attackers look up at the leader. "We are leaving for today," Scarlet says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mew Minto." She teleports, her siblings follow suit.

Mint flies down to the battlefield, where the mews stand in various stages of shock and injury, Pai teleports to Zakuro's side, holding something in his hand. They stand for a few seconds in silence, and then Pai speaks.

"Is everyone okay?"

"I'm okay Na no Da! But Taru-Taru was knocked unconscious, oh and he scraped his knees and hands NA no Da," Pudding says.

"I'm fine, Jake is a good shot but he missed us for the most part," Lettuce says. er hair is a bit singed.

"I'm fine, what happened to the chimera animal?" Ichigo asks. Kish cups Ichigo's face and starts looking for cuts. Pai ignores the question and looks over at Zakuro.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I was looking at this dagger," Zakuro says, holding a dagger with a white hilt decorated with a complex design of black vines with purple leaves.

"Hey, what happened to the chimera animal?" Mint asks.

"Oh, I ripped this out of it," Pai says, holding up the squishy alien part.

"H-how…?" Ichigo stutters, "Is your hand covered in blood?"

"That, is from holding my arm," Pai says, gesturing to the cut on his arm, "Speaking of injuries, Mint, you should probably get that wound treated, lets go." He turns and walks, the mews following slowly.

~fifteen minutes later~

"Hey, I need to get going," Mint says, "Can you hurry up Zakuro-nee-san?"

"I'm working as fast as I can; I'm not exactly skilled at this. Or would you prefer Pai or Keiichiro wrap your stomach wound?" Zakuro looks up at Mint.

"N-no!" Mint says, blushing. Zakuro smirks and goes back to wrapping the wound up.

"So Mint, you've been happier lately, have a new boyfriend or something?" Zakuro asks.

"I do not!" Mint says, Zakuro giggles, "But it looks like you do." Zakuro's face turns red at the comment.

"What are you talking about?" Zakuro asks.

"Well it looks like Pai has a thing for you," Mint says, "it's pretty obvious that you like him back."

"I- Oh look, I'm done," Zakuro says, going to wash her hands to hide her blush.

"Well, I'm leaving," Mint says, she pulls her shirt over her head and grabs her bag. She's about to grab the door when it swings, open, Pai standing in the doorway, he moves to let her past.

"Oh, Mint, you may not want to do anything to strenuous for the next few days or your wound wont heal properly," Pai says.

"Whatever, and you might not want to be a know-it-all 24/7 or you'll never have any friends," Mint says, walking past him, "Bye." She waves over her shoulder.

Outside, the limo awaits, Aokara steps out and opens the door for her, she slides in and his smile drops.

"Mint, did you get injured?" Aokara asks, looking concerned.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," Mint says.

"Liar," Safia says, "There's a bulge around your waist, either you gained weight in the past two hours or your waist is wrapped up."

"F-fine, we fought the Anti-Mews, I was fighting Scarlet but I forgot about a chimera animal," Mint says, "It caught me in it's beak and cut me, Pai shot it before I died then Scarlet ran away."

"She didn't run away, she left," Aokara says, "I should just show myself. That way they'll stop fighting you all, and then… then you won't be injured anymore…"

"You know you can't do that," Safia says, "If you show yourself you'll be putting Mint in danger not only with your siblings, but her teammates would never understand. It isn't time yet. One day they'll understand, but it will take time."

"How do you all know this?" Mint asks.

"I know it because I know it. Trust me on this one," Safia says.

"I- oh! We're here," Mint says. Aokara slides out and Mint hurries inside the building.

**~few minutes later~**

Seven girls stand on the stage forming a circle. Two in front are stretched to their toes, two on the left and right of the first two, one leg bent and stretching to their other foot, in the back three are standing, holding their arms up-stretched. The front four rise, twirling and bending, the back three do pirouettes while the front few do a various routine. They swirl in, blocking the center, then they spin away revealing Mint in a white and blue tutu, she begins doing a pirouette and various moves. The other group silently moves to the left, revealing another girl dressed in white, but with gold, then they move to the right, revealing a girl with a white and pink tutu, then the girls in just white tutus move around, spreading making a half-circle. Mint and the other two girls begin a complicated routine. They end with the two girls kneeling away from the center with arms stretched and Mint with her knee bent to the other one and her arms near her waist. A lady with pink hair walks out.

"Good job, remember our performance is in one week, I'll see you Saturday," She says, the girls scatter. Mint walks down the stairs where Aokara meets her with a hug.

"That was great Mint!" Aokara says.

"That was… okay…" Safia says stoically.

"Thank you Aokara," Mint says, "Please let me go, as for you Mr. Grumpy pants, why did you come then?"

"I needed to make sure Aokara didn't do anything stupid," Safia says.

"Hey! I wasn't going to do anything stupid!" Aokara says.

"Yes you were, just admit that you were going to do something dumb," Safia says. Mint sighs and drags them outside to the waiting car.

"High Mint, Aokara, Safia!" Mike says, watching them slide in, "So how'd practice go?"

"Good, let's go home, it's been a long day," Mint says, slumping in her chair. Aokara looks at her with concern, then looks at Safia, Aokara is about to say something when they pull up to the house.

"Let's get going," Mint says, pushing Aokara out of the car. She walks in between them into the house. "Want to watch a movie until supper?" She asks.

"Yeah, what do you want to watch?" Aokara asks.

"_The Princess Bride_," Mint says, "It's one of my favorites."

"Then let's go watch it!" Aokara says, dragging Mint off to the TV room. Safia lingers behind, walking a few paces behind them, a hand shoots out and grabs his.

"Hello Mina," he says.

"Big brother is still alive, and yet he hasn't come to see us yet," Mina says.

"No, he hasn't," Safia says.

"Why hasn't he, cousin?" Mina asks, "Does big brother not like us anymore?"

"Aokara loves you four, but he knows better than any of us that him coming back would do nothing but get him forced to join you again."

"But we're going to get back our planet Safi!"

"Our planet is healed Mina."

"No, this is our planet, you're strange cousin. The only reason big brother isn't right with us is because he's fallen for the blue Mew Mew," Mina says, "But after we kill her he'll be snapped into reality, we have great plans."

"You would destroy your brother's happiness?" Safia asks, turning to the little girl.

"Yes, and then Aokara can become our loving big brother once again and won't bother with those Mews outside of fighting."

"I have to go, don't tell your siblings we're here, it'll be our secret," Safia says.

"I promise cousin," Mina says.

"And that's why you're my favorite," Safia says, giving his cousin a hug then turning to leave, he hears the rippling noise of teleporting and follows Aokara and Mint's path to the movie room, stopping for a second to get sodas as an alibi for his delayed appearance.

"Safi! Hurry up!" Aokara yells, "The movie is going to start in a few seconds!"

"I'm right here Aokara," Safia says, handing the sodas to the others and sitting on a recliner next to the couch they took over.

~forty-five minutes later~

"This is a chick flick," Safia says.

"Yes, but it's funny and has action!" Mint says.

"I like it!" Aokara says.

"As expected from you," Mike says, from the loveseat he took over.

"Am I interrupting?" Ms. Lillian asks.

"No, is dinner ready?" Mint asks.

"Yes," Ms. Lillian says, the group stands and heads for the dining room, Mint and Aokara, while talking, walk through the doors first.

"Mint, who is that boy?" A woman's voice asks.

"And why are they in this house?" A male voice asks.

"Oh man, h-hi Mom, Dad," Mint says, a man with blonde short hair is sitting next to a woman with black hair in a bun.

**Ooh, her parents are back! **

**Mint; I'm dead.**

**Aokara; please don't let your parents kill me… **

**Safia; so next chapter is a confrontation  
>Yep! And something interesting at school, see you later!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**And once again it's time for another chapter.**

**Mint; you just love seeing me suffer.**

**Yes, yes I do.**

**Aokara; that's not nice…**

**Safia; why do you care?**

**Aokara; because Mint is my friend! **

**Safia; why am I not surprised? **

**Distractions! I own nothing, time to start! **

_**Chapter six;**_

**Oooh, someone's in trouble! **

"You let a boy stay in the house with you, and they're aliens!" Mint's mother yells. Mint is sitting in the middle of Safia, who is looking at her mother with no emotion on his face, and Aokara, who looks like he is going to cry.

"Aokara just got here yesterday and Safia got here this morning," Mint says.

"YOU CALL THEM BY THEIR FIRST NAMES?" Her dad yells.

"Well I don't know their last names!"

"Oland," Safia says.

"What?"

"Our last name is Oland, our dads were brothers," Safia says.

"Oh," Mint says.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" her dad yells again, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US YOU WERE A MEW MEW, AND YOU LET YOUR EVIL ENEMIES INTO OUR HOME!"

"Because I knew you would freak out!" Mint says, "I thought we were done being mews. But apparently we're not!"

"Uh, if I can say something?" Mike asks, "Aokara wouldn't hurt a fly and Safia just doesn't do anything but read…" his parents turn to glare at him.

"We aren't here to take over the world," Aokara says quietly, "I'm just going to try to stop my siblings, and Safia is here because he wants to stop them too. I'm not evil…"

"Aokara…" Mint says quietly.

"Oh? So you didn't try to take over Earth? You were just remodeling?" Mint's mother asks.

"I'M NOT EVIL!" Aokara yells, standing up making his chair fall back, "I'M NOT SO DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Tears are streaming down his face.

"Aokara, calm down," Safia says. Aokara glares at him, and then his shoulders relax a bit.

"If you want me gone, then fine, I'm leaving. I'll see you around mint," Aokara says, he hovers in the air then teleports. They just sit there for a few seconds.

"I'm going to go look for him," Mint says, running upstairs.

"I'm going to go get a jacket and some flashlights," Mike says, heading left.

"That's my cousin you just insulted," Safia says, "you have no clue who he is. So leave him alone. He's the nicest guy you could ever meet."

"Safia, do you know where we should look?" Mint asks, walking down the stairs in a white jacket over a blue top and jeans with boots.

"I don't know, we'll split up," Safia says, "Mint, you go north, Mike, take a car and go west and south, I'll take the east and teleport around." They run off to search.

'_Now if I were an alien, where would I go?' _Mint thinks as she starts heading down the streets of Tokyo. '_Hey, isn't that where the final battle against Deep Blue took place?'_

"It's worth a try!" She crosses the street and runs up the steps to the still-destroyed battlefield. Two figures, one standing, the other sitting with their arms around their knees, are in front of her. They're deep in conversation; Mint sneaks around to listen to their conversation.

"So you came to Earth, and you want me to not tell the mews?" the standing man asks the sitting person.

"Well, yes please," the sitting person says.

'_It's Aokara!' _Mint thinks, watching from the shadows.

"Alright, but don't you dare hurt the mews," The standing man says again, "I expect you to keep him in line Mint!"  
>"How did you-"<p>

"I saw you walk in bird girl," Pai turns to her, "I'm not going to tell, see you around." He teleports away, leaving Mint and Aokara alone.

"Aokara, we were worried about you…" Mint says. He just sits there. "Aokara-"

"I'm not evil," He interrupts, "I'm not Mint. The only person I can think holds that title is my sister."

"Will you come back please? Safia and Mike are worried sick about you."

"Yeah, I will," He stands up, looks at Mint, then smiles, "Come on, let's get going." He begins to walk out of the

"Hey, what did you talk to Pai about?"

"Huh? Oh, he just found me and told me to stop crying, and I had to convince him not to tell anyone I'm here," Aokara says.  
>"I'm surprised he agreed," Mint says.<p>

"He's pretty nice," Aokara says. They round the corner to Mint's street.

"Yeah, I guess," Mint says, "Don't do that again, okay?"

"I won't, I promise," Aokara says, they walk into the house.  
>"So you came back, good job Mint," Safia says, "now, how the heck do you work a phone? We need to call your brother."<p>

"Seriously, you don't know how a phone works?" Mint says, "Fine, I'll show you."

~One boring evening later~

'_Ugh, will I ever have a normal day again?' _Mint wonders, getting up and grabbing her things, she opens the door to Safia lunging himself at Aokara, who has wet hair, both are in their underwear. They freeze and stare at her, a blush forming on Aokara's cheeks, Safia looking freaked out. She looks up at them then starts walking to the bathroom.

"Don't break anything," She says, opening the door.

"She saw me in my underwear, again!" Aokara says, blushing.

"It's just your- wait what?" Safia says, "Wait, I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!" they go back to fighting.

Mint walks out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. "Safia, go take a shower." She shoves him into the bathroom.

"Hey Mint, how did my siblings look?" Aokara, now dressed, asks, "I'm worried about them…"

"They looked fine; at least from the way they kicked our butts they did," Mint says, "They looked like you described them."

"I'm glad they're okay," Aokara says, leaning against the wall, "Hey, the carnival is tomorrow! We should go!"

"The mews decided we should all go, I can probably convince them to let two American foreign exchange students to tag along," Mint says.

"Wait, wouldn't they not want to risk revealing their secret?" Aokara asks.

"No, we try to be normal people when we do these things," She replies, "it's good for all of us to be normal occasionally. We haven't been normal since all of this mew stuff began, and Zakuro-nee-Chan hasn't been normal longer than that. I guess the aliens haven't gotten the chance to be normal either, because they're in the army on their planet."

"Sounds stressful," Aokara says.

"Yeah, its kind of like our entire childhood was taken away, to be replaced by amazing power and the responsibility to protect the world," Mint says, "I wouldn't give it up, but still…"

"This might sound mean, but I'm sort of glad you were chosen to be a mew," Aokara says she turns her head to face him, "I don't like that you are so stressed, but if you weren't a mew, I never would have met you." He looks at her with a smile. She blushes.

"A-Aokara I-"

"Come on, we'll be late," Safia says, grabbing Mint's head and dragging her.

"LET ME GO!"

"No, let's go," He says, dragging her behind him.

"I hate you," Mint says.

"Good, then my plan is working,"  
>"In that case, I like you!" Mint yells.<p>

"Please let go of her," Aokara asks.

"No way, I don't want to be late."

"Morning Safia, Aokara, sis," Mike says.

"Morning Mike," Aokara says, "hey Safia, do you want to go to a carnival?"

"No," Safia says, "and no, I don't want to go to the beach, either."

"Aw!"

'_Nope, never going to have another normal day,'_ they get into the car and drive, a hectic day in their path.

**Ah, with every day spent with these two Mint's destiny becomes further entangled in theirs. **

**Mint; what's that supposed to mean?**

**I don't know, but I have two more stories going in a sequence after this one, focusing on pairings. **

**Mint; I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS MORE?**

**Aokara; really? do I get to stay?**

**Yes, why are you freaking out Mint? They aren't going to focus on you! the next one is on Ichigo and Lettuce then on Zakuro and Taruto as the main characters. Oh! and the last one includes a crapload of OC's, most of which I have figured out.**

**Safia; good to know we have to put up with this.**

**Well, maybe not all of you…**

**Safia; what's that supposed to mean?**

**SSSSHHHHHHHH! *waves arm at him* spoilers~ see you in the next, longer, chapter! bye bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for a chapter that I'm going to enjoy writing**

**Mint; why?**

**Because! The anti-mews are going to be back! **

**Mint; I. am going to die.**

**Aokara: no way, I won't let you! **

**Aw! Cute! Safia!**

**Safia; alright, she owns nothing, at least I get a break from these two**

**Yep, let's begin!**

_**Chapter 7;**_

**Alright, you wanted to go to the carnival Mina.**

"Morning, guys!" Rose says, running up to Mint, Aokara, and Safia.

"So did you guys hear?" Natalie asks.

"What are you talking about?" Mint asks.

"They changed the play! It's something the new teacher wrote," Rose says.

"It's about a ballerina who is engaged to a man who is cold and aggravates her on purpose," Natalie says, "He breaks off the engagement with her after she refuses to quit ballet, and she meets a nice man. But her fiancé comes back to her and says he'll allow her to continue with her dream and that he was wrong. And she has to decide between the two, and the last scene is chosen by the actors, they practice two scenes, one where she stays with the cruel fiancé, and one where she goes with the man. The actress who is the lead chooses on the play night who she desires to go with, so there's a real reaction!"

"That sounds like fun!" Aokara says.

"Yeah, the auditions are Friday, and the whole drama crew is going to be involved, and the best part is the female lead is going to be from the ballet class!" Natalie says.

"Did you switch again?" Mint asks.

"One must be flexible and able to roll with the punches," Natalie says.

"Or be fickle and unable to make up her mind," Rose says.

"Well I'm going to be like Zakuro Fujiwara! She does acting, modeling, and dancing!" Natalie says.

"I highly doubt you can be just like her," Safia begins, only to be interrupted by three boys walking over.

"Safia!" one of the boys, with short brown hair and green eyes says. A blonde with brown eyes is on his left and a red head with green eyes is on his right. "We were looking for you."

"Well I just got here," Safia says, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, we-"he's interrupted by the bell, "I'll tell you later." He walks off with the other two.

"You… you actually talked to them!" Natalie says.

"Yes, we're going to be late, let's go," He grabs Aokara's hair and pulls him towards the classroom.

"Owch! You're hurting me!" Aokara says.

"Why am I stuck with you two…?" Mint says.

"That's what I think every day," Safia says.

"JERK!" Mint yells.

"This is fun to watch," Rose says.

"We have to go!" Natalie says, dragging Rose away.

"Open your textbooks," The teacher says, opening a slide show, everyone has a little origami animal on their desk.

~_Ninety very boring minutes later~_

'_brrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggg!' _

"Finally, I thought that class would ever end," Mint says.

"If you would've talked to me it would've gone by quicker!" Aokara says.

"I needed to finish this book, it's for an assignment!" Mint says.

"Well still, we were given free time, and I wanted to talk to you," He replies.

"I also wanted to ask you a question," Tara says, appearing behind Aokara. Mint jumps and turns around.

"W-when did you get there?!" Mint asks.

"I walked out of the class behind you all, Aokara walks loudly and your shoes make a clicking noise so it's easy to mask my presence by slowing my breathing," Tara replies, staring straight forward the whole time.

"I-I… how… what?" Mint asks.

"You need to pay more attention, come on, it's science time," Safia says, grabbing Mint's elbow and dragging her.

"I told you not to drag me!" Mint says.

"You said not to drag you by the head," Safia replies coolly.

"Arg! You're infuriating!" She yells.

"Such a big word for such a dumb girl," Safia says.

"I'm not dumb!" Mint yells. She hits Safia's shoulder and makes him flinch.

"Safi, that isn't nice, Mint isn't dumb," Aokara says from behind them.

"You're right, she's nothing compared to the pink one," Safia says.

"Wait a second; you're talking about Ichigo right?" Mint asks.

"Yeah, she can go on and on and on about absolutely nothing. It was really annoying," Aokara says.

"Maybe we do have something in common," Mint says.

"Don't remind me."

"Safi! Don't be so mean!"

"Oh good we're here," Mint says, walking into her class, "Bye Aokara." She waves over her shoulder.

"Alright, today is a lab, I've chosen your partners already," the teacher says. As he goes down the list Mint zones out, listening for her name.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" She asks.

"Mint, you're paired up with Safia."

"That's what I hoping I didn't hear right…" Mint says, plunking her head on the desk.

"Great, pair me up with her, that's going to go fantastically," Safia mumbles sarcastically.

"Alright, first off-" The teacher goes off into a long speech about the instructions, and finally lets them begin after ten minutes.

"Alright, so, we- What are you doing?!" Mint asks, staring at Safia, who has done half the lab already.

"We'll finish sooner if I do it and you just write it and look pretty," Safia says.

"Hey! Wait did you just call me pretty?" Mint asks, and then shakes her head, "That's not the point! Let me help too!" She grabs the next chemical in the sequence and goes to measure it and pour it in.

"No don't, I'll do it just sit there."

"No, I'm going to do half the work!" The whole thing spills into the vial.

"Oh crap." It begins fizzing and Mint throws the vial into the sink, it begins overflowing onto the counters and they step away.

"Mint! Safia! What did I say?!"

"HE WOULDN'T LET ME HELP!"

"SHE DID IT!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT! GET INTO THE HALLWAY!" they run into the hall. The teacher pours a chemical over the foam and heads to the hallway.

"You two need to work together, instead of getting into arguments and if you mess up one more time I will have you both suspended do you understand me?" he yells.

"Yes sir," they reply in synch. They head back to the class and do the lab in silence; they turn it in right as the bell rings.

"Well that went just fantastic!" Mint says sarcastically.

"Next time just let me do it!" Safia says.

"No, then I would feel like I cheated."

"It's that attitude that caused you to nearly make us get an F!"

"My science class watched a Bill Nye video!" Aokara says, randomly walking next to Mint. She and Safia glare at him, a collective death aura sweeping over them. "S-Sorry!" he covers his head.

"It's not your fault, Aokara. Safia wouldn't let me help with the lab and was being a jerk!" Mint says.

"And she wouldn't shut up."

"Oh I wouldn't shut up? You kept yelling at me and-"

"MINT!" Aokara yells, they turn to face him, "We need to go!" He grabs her wrist and drags her away.

"Aokara," She trails off.

"Sorry," He lets go of her hand, "I just don't like watching people fight."

"It's fine, let's go," Mint says, walking into their math class.

_About forty-five minutes later_

"Well that was bad," Natalie says, walking out of the door.

"It wasn't that bad," Aokara says.

"YOU GOT A C+!" Mint yells, "And I got a B-."

"At least you two passed!" Rose says, "I got a D-!"

"I got an F+" Natalie says, "So I win the losing game."

"I got a C." Tara says from behind Aokara.

"At least you passed!" Aokara says.

"Thank you," Olivia says, "I'm still eating lunch with you all correct?"

"Of course!" Aokara says. Tara gives a small creepy smile.

"Is she trying to smile?" Natalie whispers to an equally-terrified Mint and Rose.

"I think so," Rose says.

"Then shall we go?" Olivia asks, walking away, Aokara following her.

"That was weird," Mint whispers.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Aokara asks.

"Yeah," Mint responds.

_Time lapse_

"So, are you going to go for one of the leads Aokara?" Tara asks, turning her head to him.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Hmm, and what of you Natalie?" She asks, turning to face the brunette.

"Of course! Rose is planning on auditioning as well, so long as Olivia doesn't get it," Natalie says.

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Mint says.

"You're overreacting," Safia says from above.

"COMING FROM THE GUY SLEEPING IN A TREE!" Mint yells.

"So what if I am? Does that aggravate the little birdie?" Safia asks, leaning his head over the branch to look at her.

"JERK!"

The bell rings, interrupting their argument. Mint gets up and storms off, Natalie and Rose running after her.

"That was mean Safia."

"Well we don't need to get so close to her," He does a back flip landing on his feet.

"I don't understand you," Tara says, "Foolishness, hiding feelings like that. It seems a common pattern for male Cyniclonians."

"I'll do as I please, and I don't need you nagging me," Safia says.

"Come on, we're here already, calm down." Aokara says.

The gym is still divided up into four sections; someone has taken the liberty of outlining the spots with tape. A woman with bright purple hair in a bun, silver eyes, and black lipstick is in front of the acting class, staring at the students. Aokara, Tara, and Safia sit down in the back.

"Uh… "Someone in the front says.

"YOU!" She points to the boy, "YOUR BROTHER STOLE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE WITH A LOVEPOTION AND GOT HER PREGNANT, YOUR REACTION?"

"Uh… I would beat him up and raise the child with my love as my own?"

"YOU!" She points at Tara, "SAME SITUATION, ONLY YOUR SISTER WAS IMPREGNAGATED."

"Destroy her and the man, realize what I have done and commit a poetic suicide."

"I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK," She yells. A girl raises her hand.

"Yes?" The woman responds.

"Are you our new teacher?"

"YES! NOW, YOU'RE BEING SHOT AT WHILE ON THE DROP-DOWN LADDER OF A HELICOPTER, WHAT DO YOU DO?"

"uh…."

"TOO SLOW, NOW YOU'RE DEAD, YOU!" She points to a boy in the third row.

"Drop into the water and swim for the shore m'am!" he says really fast.

"GOOD PLAN, EXCEPT THAT PLANE WAS YOUR FINAL ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE FROM THE DICTATOR, MILLIONS WERE DEPENDING ON YOU, YOU FAIL, AND ARE EXCECUTED."

Another student raises their hand. She points to him.

"What's your name?"

"I AM MRS. RANIKI. YOUR LOVE IS DEAD, WHAT DO YOU DO?"

"G-GO TO THE UNDERWORLD AND BRING HER BACK HERCULES STYLE?"

"There's no need to yell," she replies calmly. The whole class stares at her. "I went through video of all of you, including the two new boys, although there was only one of them. Thus, I have made my decision for the play roles." She points to Safia and Aokara, "YOU TWO WILL PLAY THE MALE LEADS!"

"B-but they're new!" a girl says.

"YOU WILL PLAY THE GIRL WHO NO ONE LIKES!" She yells, "I SAW THEIR RAW TALENT AND I KNEW THAT THEY WERE PERFECT FOR THE ROLE, ANYONE ELSE GOING TO ARGUE?!" they shake their heads. "Good, I'm glad we settled that civilly." Mrs. Gina storms over.

"Why are you yelling at your students?" She asks.

"Why aren't you?" Mrs. Raniki says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because there is no reason to yell at them."

"Well, watch this, GIRL WHO WILL PLAY GIRL NO ONE LIKES!"

"Yes m'am?!"

"What is the capital of the United States?!"

"Um, Washington D.C.?"

"HA! See?"

"What does geography have to do with acting?"

"Nothing! So can you stop distracting my class?" Mrs. Gina gives a 'humph' and storms off.

"Alright, you, you, you, not you, you, and you, are going to be dancers, part of the wedding, and everything else. Tom, Alex, Leo, you're the businessmen," Mrs. Raniki says, pointing, "Tara, Megumi, and Akira, you're the sisters. Tomorrow is the auditions for the female lead, so let's begin practice on the scenes without her; I need Safia, Tom, Alex, and Leo!"

Over in the ballet class Mint, Rose and Natalie are sitting around talking.

"So Rose and I are going to audition so Olivia doesn't get it, you should too," Natalie says, "So the teacher won't notice her as much."

"Yeah, sure, I think the teacher chose Safia and Aokara as the leads," Mint says, "So if one of us gets it we'll-"the bell rings, interrupting her. "I have to go, see you all later!"

She rushes to the changing room, grabbing her things, and begins changing. '_I have to hurry; I can't let anyone see the bandages. They'll suspect something,' _she thinks, pulling a blue and white-striped polo over her head, '_Aokara and Safia as the leads huh? Fitting, maybe I'll get the part… WHAT AM I THINKING' _She hits her head, and then winces. _'Great, now I have a headache, this wound will be the death of me.' _She pulls blue-jean Capri's on and slings her bag over her shoulder, leaving the changing room. '_I really should thank him, I could've died. No way. He's rude, and he might hurt Nee-chan. But you know he's not like that. SHUT UP ME!'_

"And now I'm arguing with myself in my mind, great," Mint grumbles.

"Hi Mint!" Aokara says, hugging Mint gently around her shoulders.

"AOKARA! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?! LET ME GO!" Mint yells, then she winces and rubs her temples, "Ow…"

"Sorry, you just looked really cute!" Aokara says.

"And that's a great reason, why didn't you hug me around the waist?"

"Because you're injured," Aokara says, "Safia got into a club and he has a meeting today so he told me to go on ahead."

"I see, he didn't even want to come to the carnival anyways, come by work around five-thirty, we close at four forty-five so we'll be changed by then," Mint says.

"Alright! Should I wear my uniform or..."

"Wear normal clothes, but don't forget to hide your ears!" Mint says as they climb into the car.

"Alright, Mint!" Aokara says. They drive for a while, talking about various subjects. They reach the café, and mint climbs out.

"See you when I get off Aokara," Mint says, she begins walking to the café as Aokara waves and leaves. Someone runs into her from behind and she falls, barely flipping over onto her back before she lands on her face.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR- Kisshu?" Mint asks, looking at the boy who is wearing black skinny-jeans, red high-tops, and a lime and forest green striped sweater.

"MINT! YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME! "Kisshu says, leaping over and grabbing her shoulders, his face a few inches away from hers.

"W-why? What are you running from?"

"PAI! I TOOK HIS PHONE AND HE WANTS TO MURDER ME!" He yells, looking terrified.

"What- wait why did you take his phone?"

"Taruto and I are trying to prove that he likes fish-mew!"

"Pai likes Lettuce? I thought he liked Zakuro…."

"What? No way! They're friends!" Kish smiles like an idiot.

"Uh… Kish? What's going on?" Ichigo asks from behind him.

"KONEKO-CHAN! HELP ME!" Kish yells, standing up and grabbing her shoulders.

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"Because Pai is going to murder me!"

"Uh…. Guys…." Mint says, standing up now that Kish moved.

"What did you do to make him angry?" Ichigo asks.

"Oi, you two!" Mint yells again.

"I just wanted to see if he likes fish-mew!" Kish asks.

"So that's why you took my phone…." Kish and Ichigo freeze and turn to face Pai, "ten seconds to run." Kish runs away, screaming.

"This is normal for you guys isn't it?" Ichigo asks, "Why don't you just admit to liking Lettuce?"

"I was talking to you too Mew Ichigo, you're an accomplice now," Pai says, Ichigo stares at him, terrified, he continues glaring at her, then he smirks slightly, beginning to approach slender-man level creepy. "Three seconds left." Ichigo turns and runs.

"ZERO!" He runs after them, avoiding Mint.

"Is that normal for their family or something?" Mint wonders aloud.

"According to Pai at least," another voice says; Mint turns to see Zakuro. "It seems like fun to me." She smiles.

"It seems like fun to you?"

"Yep, it seems nice to be close like that."

"But they're always fighting!"

"But they're always back on friendly terms in half an hour."

"I guess so," Mint replies, puffing out her cheeks, "What's your family like?"

"Well, I'm the youngest of five. My mom and dad are divorced, my mom is a gold digger, while my dad is a really nice, he works as a peace-maker of sorts, going around various countries, and trying to come to an agreement between them to stop wars. My oldest sibling is my sister, she's married to a guy in the navy, then there's my brother, who is doting, then there's my slutty twin older sisters, and then there's me. We're not exactly 'close'," Zakuro says.

"Oh, so what did you do yesterday?" Mint asks, changing the subject.

"I went to the mall with Pai," Zakuro says.

"What," Mint asks, "He actually agreed to that?"

"Yeah, it was fun," Zakuro says, Lettuce runs up to them.

"Hey Lettuce," Mint says.

"Hi," Lettuce says, "Ryou is getting upset; we need to h-hurry…"

"Yeah, yeah," Mint says, opening the café and hearing a crash. "The heck?!"

They head down the hall to see Pai standing with one foot pinning Kish to the floor and he's glaring at Ichigo, who's trying to back away from Pai.

"Um… I have no idea how this happened…." Lettuce says, "When I left Pai wasn't here…"

"I teleported," Pai says, putting more pressure on Kish's back.

"PAI! I'M SORRY, I'D GIVE YOU BACK YOUR PHONE BUT TARUTO HAS IT!" Kish yells.

"I know, and I'm going to stand here until he and Pudding get here," Pai says.

"Why'd you take his phone?" Zakuro asks.

"TO PROVE HE LIKES FISH- ACK!" he's cut off by Pai putting more pressure on his back.

"Sorry we're late Na no Da! I was practicing my routine and I got caught up Na no Da!" Pudding says as she and Taruto teleport.

"Yeah, so- oh…" Taruto says, he turns to run, but Pai catches the back of his shirt and picks him up.

"Phone, now." Pai says, Taruto hands it to him, "Thank you!" he lets go and Taruto drops to the ground. "So Mint, did you lose consciousness at all?"

"What are you- oh yeah, my wound. No, but I do have a headache," Mint says.

"Take Ibuprofen and get to work," Ryou says, walking out of the kitchen, "Why are none of you changed?"

"Because I was busy," Pai says, walking to the boy's changing room.

"That isn't an excuse!"

"It is, and you're not the boss of me, so if I wanted to I can just stand here and not get changed."

"Yes I am!"

"Well I'm seventeen, and your birthday isn't for what, six months? So I'm older than you, and you can't boss me around," Pai says.

"THAT'S IT, GET OFF MY PLANET!"

"No," Pai says as he closes the door.

"I am going to kill him… KEIICHIRO! IS IT AGAINST UNIVERSAL LAW TO KILL ALIENS?!" Ryou yells as he enters the kitchen.

_~two hours later~_

Mint sighs as she plops down on the chair. "I didn't get my afternoon tea…"

"You have tea every day don't you?" Taruto says.

"Yes, I do," Mint says.

"You all ready to go?" Zakuro asks, walking out of the changing room.

"Yeah, where's your friend Mint?" Ichigo asks.

"He should be here soon-"

"HI MINT!" Aokara yells, glomping her from behind.

"Hi Aokara… I can't breathe…" Mint says.

"Sorry…" Aokara says, letting go of her, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Aokara!"

"I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you!" Ichigo says.

"Hi!" Aokara says.

"So this is Pudding, Taruto, Kish, Zakuro, Lettuce, and ignore the other one," Mint says, pointing to them all.

"But why?" Aokara says.

"Because she hates me," Pai says, Mint glares at him.

"That's not very nice Mint..." Aokara says. She shoots him a cold glance, and then turns on her heel.

"We should go now," Mint says, walking away.

"Um… alright…" Aokara says, following. The rest of the team follows behind them.

"So are we walking there?" Ichigo asks Zakuro.

"Well it's either that or we split into two groups."

"Two groups, wait, who else is going to drive?" Lettuce asks.

"Me of course, no one else is old enough to drive." Pai says.

"You have a car?" Ichigo asks.

"Why are you surprised by this?" Pai asks.

"It's just… you're not from earth," Ichigo says.

"I fly a spaceship, which is a thousand times more complicated than a supercomputer, what makes you think I can't drive?" Pai says.

"Well… I just didn't think about it…" Ichigo says.

"You don't think about anything," Pai says, Ichigo throws a rock at him, "HEY!"

"GUYS!" Zakuro yells, "We need to divide up, Ichigo, pudding, Kish, and Taruto come with me, Lettuce, Aokara, and Mint with Pai."

"I DON'T WANT TO RIDE IN THE SAME CAR AS HIM!"

"Then you can switch with us," Taruto says, "I don't want to ride with the old hag and Crazy woman!"

"HEY!" Ichigo and Zakuro yell.

"AH! RUN PUDDING!" Taruto yells, grabbing Pudding's hand and dragging her to a black pick-up truck. They hop inside and close the door as Ichigo hits it with her face, falling backwards.

"Koneko-Chan! Are you okay?" Kish yells, running forward and catching her.

"Stupid brat…" Ichigo says, standing up after a second, "That's your car Pai?"

"Yes, what we're you expecting? A mini-van?" Pai asks.

"Well… I don't know, maybe?" Ichigo says.

"I'm not a soccer mom," Pai says.

"HEY! I have a van!" Zakuro says, pointing to a blue van.

"Yeah, but not a mini-van," Pai says.

"Right, so I'm switching with Taruto- wait why did he say us?" Mint asks.

"Because Aokara is changing too," Zakuro says.

"Alright!" Aokara says, running over to the car.

"BUT I- never mind…" Mint says, walking over to the car in defeat. Ichigo and Kish following.

"Hey! Why does he get the front?" Kish asks, pointing at Aokara.

"I'll move if you want me to," Aokara says.

"Y-No, stay there," Kish says.

"I'll sit next to mint," Ichigo says.

"But I wanted to sit next to you!" Kish whines.

"But I don't want to sit in the back!" Ichigo yells.

"I'll move, jeez," Mint says, moving to the back. '_Why do I let myself be surrounded by idiots?'_

"Let's get going," Zakuro says, sliding into the front seat. She starts driving as Ichigo yells at Kish for not wearing a seatbelt.

Mint catches a glance of Aokara in the front seat; he smiles and mouths the words 'is this normal?' Mint replies by mouthing 'yes'. He giggles.

'_He just chuckled at me, no… it was a giggle,'_ Mint thinks when Aokara starts talking to Zakuro. '_Why do I even like this guy- I DON'T LIKE HIM!_' Mint starts slamming her head into Ichigo's chair.

"Mint?" Aokara asks, turning around, "Why are you hitting your head against her chair?"

Meanwhile in Pai's truck, Taruto and Pudding had jumped in the back when they were running away from Ichigo.

"HA! She ran right into the door!" Taruto says.

"That's not very nice…" a quiet voice says.

"Ah! PAI-NII-SAN'S TRUCK IS HAUNTED NA NO DA!" Pudding says. She hug-tackles Taruto, who looks like he's going to faint.

"It's just me," Lettuce says, turning around with a book in her hand.

"Of course, that makes perfect sense," Taruto says, letting go of Pudding.

"Did I scare you? I'm so sorry!" Lettuce says.

"N-no way! I wasn't scared! Pudding was scared though," Taruto says, coughing when his voice cracks.

"I was kind of scared Taru-taru," Pudding says.

"I'm sorry I scared you!" Lettuce says.

"Don't apologize," Pai says, climbing into the car, "They're just easy to scare."

"I am not!" Taruto yells.

"Oh look, there's a clown," Pai says casually. Taruto leaps out of sight.

"Um… Taru-taru, why are you hiding on the ground Na no Da?" Pudding asks.

"I'm not, I'm hugging the ground." Taruto says, "It's a very emotional time for Pai's truck."

"Sure…" Pai says, "Now buckle up before I drive and you get hit in the face by one of those boxes."

"Alright," Taruto says, sitting in the chair and hanging his head in shame.

"Why are there boxes under boxes under your seats?" Lettuce asks.

"To store stuff, wrong question." Pai says, staring forward.

"What's in them Na no Da?" Pudding asks.

"In one, my version of a first aid kit, in another, blankets," Pai says, "And in the last one, tools."

"Why?" Lettuce asks.

"In case someone breaks down, I'm trapped in snow, or if someone gets hurt," Pai says, "You can't teleport without reasonable room, and you can't float in this small space."

"I see," Lettuce says. They drive up to the pier and Zakuro's car is right next to them, Pai turns to her, waves, then looks to the parking lot. After a quick race to get the best parking space, they crawl out of the cars.

"Ha! I win!" Zakuro says, pointing at Pai.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be cut off and flipped off by an old lady!" Pai says.

"Old ladies are mean!" Kish says.

"Kish what about- wait… I can't think of anyone…" Taruto says.

"What about grandmas?" Ichigo asks.

"Nope, can't think of anyone," Taruto says.

"My grandma is nice, well one of my grandma's are," Zakuro says.

"Whoa," Taruto says, seeing all the bright lights.

"Hey look, cotton candy Na no Da!" Pudding says.

"Candy?" Taruto asks, following Pudding at the mention of candy.

"I'm going to go get tickets so I don't have to later," Pai says, walking away, "If you ditch me I will shove you in the ocean." He turns and points at them.

"Fine, we won't ditch you," Zakuro says, "So what do you guys want to do first?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could find a face paint stand," Lettuce says.

"Good idea, think we could get Pai to get his face painted?" Zakuro asks.

"Maybe, you might be able to convince him," Lettuce says, "I don't know what kind of face paint he would get though."

"Hmm… a skull maybe?" Zakuro asks.

"It s-suits him I think…" Lettuce says, "Pudding will probably get a monkey, and I wanted a fish with bubbles on mine."

"Ooh, and I could get a butterfly," Zakuro says.

"If you're talking about face paint, I don't want any part in it," Ichigo says.

"Why not, Koneko-Chan? I want to get a cat on mine," Kish says.

"I don't like face paint! It's childish!" Ichigo says.

'_She's such a brat sometimes,'_ Mint thinks, _'then again, I can be worse.' _

"Hey Mint, Aokara says, grabbing her hand, "we should go on that." He points to a house of horror.

"W-why in the world would you want to go on that?" Mint asks. Aokara pouts.

"Because it looks like fun," Aokara says.

"A haunted house looks like fun to you?" Mint asks.

"What? I was pointing at the Rollercoaster…" Aokara says, "But a haunted house might be fun." Mint looks a little higher to see a large roller coaster with loops and two hills about ten stories high.

"I-I don't think the r-rollercoaster is a good idea," Mint says.

"Why don't you want to- Mint, are you afraid of heights?" Aokara asks.

"N-NO WAY, OF COURSE NOT!" Mint yells.

"Then you'll go on the roller coaster with me?" Aokara asks.

"I-I f-fine…" Mint says.

"Yay!" He hugs her and picks her up.

"PUT ME DOWN." Mint yells. Aokara sets her down.

"Aw, so cute," Ichigo says.

"Shut up!" Mint yells.

"What in the world did I miss?" Pai asks.

"Us talking about face paint and Mint getting hugged," Zakuro says, "You should get a skull."

"A skull?" Pai asks.

"Yeah, a full-faced skull," Zakuro says.

"No. I don't do that kind of thing," Pai says.

"Face paint sounds fun!" Aokara says.

"See, he agrees with me Ichigo," Zakuro says.

"Fine, I'll get my face painted…" Ichigo says, "Something like a flower with hearts for petals."

"Face paint?" Taruto asks, "Can we get that after you help us with the cotton candy?" in his hands are five cotton candies, Pudding has four. Pai takes two blues and a purple from him, leaving a pink, and hands the blues to Mint and Aokara. Pudding gives both Ichigo and Kish a pink Cotton candy, and gives Zakuro the only remaining blue, leaving her with a yellow one. She rips a large chunk and shoves it in her mouth. They walk to the face paint, and from there they wander while finishing their cotton candy, Taruto and Pudding are sharing theirs.

"Hey look, it's a bird outline," Zakuro says casually.

"Ooh, it looks cool!" Aokara says.

"You like birds?" Pai asks.

"Yeah, they're my favorite," Aokara says innocently. Ichigo snickers and Mint glares at her.

"So which one are you going to get?" Aokara asks Mint.

"I don't know, the swan maybe." Aokara smiles at her.

"Then we'd both have birds!" Aokara says.

"O-or the ice-cream one!" Mint says.

"Oh…" he looks disappointed. They wait in line, somehow Zakuro convinces Pai to get a black heart pattern by his eyes. Zakuro gets a moon, Ichigo gets a strawberry, Kish gets a silver kitty, Pudding gets candy, Taruto gets vines all over his face, Aokara gets the bird outline, Lettuce gets bubbles all over her face, and Mint gets a swan above her eyebrow.

"Let's go on the roller coaster now!" Aokara says, dragging Mint into the line, she starts walking after a second. Aokara bumps into a girl with red hair along the way.

"Watch where you're walking," The girl says, walking past him.

"S-sorry m'am…" He walks away, following Mint who got ahead of him. "Mint," he hisses, "That was my sister!"  
>"What?" Mint whispers.<p>

"I would know her voice anywhere," Aokara says.

"Maybe they are here to enjoy the carnival too," Mint says.

"Yeah, maybe," Aokara whispers back. They continue moving up the line, Zakuro and Pai right behind him, followed by a silent Lettuce, Taruto and Pudding, and Kisshu trying to get out of riding the coaster because he might fall out of his seat.

"So, what grade are you in?" Aokara asks Pai, "I mean, it's just that you're really tall, so I can't really guess your age very well."

"I'm eighteen, and I'm out of school," Pai says.

"How are you out of school?" Aokara asks, "Are you a genius or something?"

"Yes, something along the lines of that," Pai says. As he and Aokara continue their conversation Zakuro steps next to Mint.

"So do you enjoy lying to me?" Zakuro asks.

"What are you talking about?" Mint asks.

"You said you didn't have a boyfriend," Zakuro says.

"I don't!" Mint says.

"Suuuree," Zakuro says.

"Zakuro," Pai says, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior," Zakuro says, "So I only have one more year to deal with high school."

"So you're two years above me and Mint," Aokara says.

"I figured you were freshmen," Zakuro says, "Wait, Mint goes to an arts school, what do you do?"

"Acting," Aokara says, "Oh! It's our turn." He grabs Mint's hand and drags her to a car closer to the front.

"H-hey!" Mint says, "Do you have to drag me?" Mint asks.

"Sorry…" Aokara says, sitting in the far chair. Mint crawls into the other chair, and the bar comes down.

"W-wait," Mint says, as the car starts and they begin climbing the slope, "I-I" she looks down and pales.

"Mint?" Aokara asks, they go down the slope and Mint screams. He reaches over and grabs her hand. She squeezes it until his knuckles turn white. She squeezes her eyes closed and stays like that for the entire ride. When it comes to a stop, she opens her eyes, then snatches her hand away and stands up shakily.

"L-let's go," Mint says. Aokara stands and steps off the ride, followed by Mint.

"That was fun!" Zakuro says, laughing at Kish, who is pale.

"Kisshu, did you really think the ride was going to break?" Pai asks.

"N-no of course not!" Kish says, marching off.

"Come on, let's follow him," Pai says, walking after his younger brother.

"Hey Mint," Aokara says, "You could've just told me you're scared of heights."

"I'm not!" Mint says.

"Mint," Aokara says, looking her in the eyes.

"Alright," She sighs, "I'm afraid of heights…"

"Hey look, a shooting game!" Kish yells, he runs over to try it.

"Kish, you're not going to win," Pai says. Kish sticks his tongue out at Pai, and the round starts. He tries shooting and hits a few, but misses the majority.

"Eh-he…" He says.

"Let me see," Zakuro says.

"No way, you'd fail more than me," Kish says.

"What makes you say that?" Zakuro asks, looking irritated.

"Well, you're the kind of girl that gets manicures and stuff," Kish says, "So you wouldn't be good at this kind of thing."

"Give me that rifle!" Zakuro yells, swiping the gun, she pays the guy and he starts up the round. She positions herself looking down the barrel, looking confident, and hits all of the targets within thirty seconds, shooting the last one behind her back. Kish stares at her slack-jawed. Zakuro flicks something at his face, which he catches numbly. "The nails are all fake, jerk!" Zakuro says, turning and accepting a large turtle.

"H-how… how did you…" Kish wonders aloud.

"My grandma is a treasure hunter. She taught me how to shoot. What, did you think that I live alone without a gun under my pillow and swords in the walls?" Zakuro asks, walking past Kish, "Where did Aokara go?"

"Mint!" Aokara yells from behind Mint, making her jump.

"AOKARA! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Mint yells.

"Sorry… but I won a penguin!" He holds out a medium-sized cartoon-style penguin, "I didn't pop enough balloons for the large one though." He puffs out his cheeks.

"So that's where you went," Mint says, sighing. Aokara is still holding out the penguin. "What?"

"For you!" Aokara says happily. Mint blushes and takes the penguin. Ichigo laughs and Mint hits her.

"Shut up!" Mint yells. Ichigo giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Aokara asks. Ichigo stares at him with a weird expression.

"No reason…" Ichigo says.

"U-um…" Lettuce starts, walking back up to the group, a dolphin in tow. "I-I saw a magic show, it starts in five minutes, want to go?"

"Sounds like fun Na no Da!" Pudding yells.

"Sounds like fun, I guess," Taruto says.

"Let's go," Pai says, "What game did you win."

"The test of strength," Lettuce says. As the group walks to the show, they pass a group of four.

"Alright Mina, you wanted to go to the carnival, what for?" Scarlett asks.

"Because I like cotton candy," Mina says, walking down the pier.

"You hate sweet things, you love sour," Logan says.

"Hey, the mews and aliens a little ways away from here didn't they," Jake says, "they dedicated this pier to mew lettuce right?"

"Correct," Logan says, "Mina, what's your real reason?"

"I do enjoy watching people fail, however," Mina says, raising her hand, a lavender energy glows from her palm, and the head of the chimera anima that was going to pollute the water appears. "Without closure, there can be no ending to a chimera."

"So what, it's a water chimera," Logan says, "Can't do anything to the mews."

"True," Mina walks forward and presses a shark-shaped jelly-fish colored chimera into the chimera anima's head, and it begins morphing. "This is always my favorite part."

"Let's attack some civilians," Scarlett says.

**DONE! FINALLY!**

**Mint; that took two months**

**Aokara; and its nine thirty-eight**

**I'm still finished with this long chapter, so I can start on the other chapters that I have to do.**

**Safia; you gave Mint a penguin?**

**Aokara; Mint, do you not like penguins?**

**Mint; no, they're nice. **

**Aokara; yay!**

**Alright, next chapter will be a battle, and a conflict of Mint's heart. Ought to be a good time, see you all later, Chickadees!**

**Aokara; bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle time!**

**Mint; Aokara, you can have Miki, Safia; you can die in a fire. **

**Aokara; you're not going to die! I'll save you if necessary! **

**Safia; great…**

**Disclaimer… Mina~**

**Mina; hello, she only owns the anti-mews, I suppose. Big brother, why did you not come to see us, do you hate us now?**

**Aokara; No! I don't hate you!**

**Let's go!**

_**Chapter eight;**_

**Welcome to the dark carnival.**

The mews stand in a crowd, a magician appears in onstage in a cloud of smoke and fire. He throws his cape to the side, and when he pulls it down a black haired girl in a corset dress steps out from behind it. He goes to make another appear when a scream rings out.

"What was that?!" Zakuro yells, people begin running and she falls. Pai snatches her up before she falls and drags her to the right, signaling to the others to follow him. The other mews begin running after him. Mint goes to follow, but Aokara catches her hand and drags her away, then behind a cotton candy booth.

"Sorry about that, Mint," he says, "Alright, we'll rejoin the crowd in ten seconds. I'll let go, turn, act upset, get carried a bit away, then I'll hide behind a booth, I'll be over there to watch in a few seconds. Don't die, alright?" He gives a smile.

"Right, on it, I'll see you soon. Don't get trampled." They nod, join the crowd, and Aokara lets go of Mint after squeezing her hand tight. She runs against the crowd, ducking behind a booth, she transforms, and uses her wings to shoot herself into the air. She turns in the air and flies towards the scene. The monster is back, her teeth are shark-like, her hands have monstrous claws, and she excretes pollutants into the air. Mint stops a bit a ways from the monster, and watches as the mews attempt to fight from the ground, the Anti-mews fight them, the pollution spreads as they fight. Zakuro falls, and Pai catches her, carrying her bridal style then teleporting her away. Mint watches, and then raises her hands to summon her arrows, then stares in shock. Her outfit now looks as though it is made from feathers, still a vibrant blue, with black lining feathers, her boots are now ballet slippers with black tights going to her calves.

"How… there's no time!" She summons her arrows, and shoots one at the monster's eye. It turns towards her and roars. A purple bulge flops around the back of its throat.

"There you are birdie mew." Mina says from behind her, Mint turns and stares, "your outfit is pretty, I suppose Aokara gave you the mew aqua crystal after all."

"Mew aqua… crystal?" Mint asks.

"You have a lot to learn, don't you bird mew?" Mina lunges at Mint.

"Alright, where are you Mint?" Aokara asks, running through the carnival. He sees the pollution and the monster, blending into the background. He watches the mews fight and begin to fall. "No…" he looks up and sees Mint and Mina in a battle. He hears a groan and turns, normal people have been caught in the fog. "Jeez… Safia is going to kill me for this." He pulls a black pendant from his pocket, and takes a deep breath. "Mew nightfall, metamorphosis!" Light encircles him and white wings sprout from his back, black pants tucked into boots, a blue tank-top, and a black jacket appear, fingerless dark blue gloves close around his hands and a blue ribbon holding his pendant wraps around his neck. His hair stays the same but his eyes turn whitish blue. He leaps forward, picking up bodies and flying them away from the mist.

"Alright, technically, I'm not using the mew aqua crystal, I left it at home. And I'm saving a person, that's good right?" He says, going hysterical, "I'm not going to lose control and turn into Deep Blue and kill people. I'm not!" He jumps onto the roof of a booth, and runs in a circle, seeing no one he returns to his spot, watching Mint in the sky. He plops down, pulling his knees to his mouth and curling into a ball, watching Mint, his wings covering his arms. Tears fall down his cheeks. He grabs his pendant and rips it off, his outfit changes back to his old one; he keeps his wings wrapped around him. "Maybe I really am crazy… after all, I asked my cousin to stop me from killing everyone, and then I had to ask him to beat me up for trying to kill everyone!" He laughs a little. "I deserve to die. I really do…" coughing catches his attention.

"Aokara, what did I just tell you yesterday?" Pai asks, propping himself against the wall.

"Pai…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it again. Stop saying you need to die. I will punch you again." He says, coughing, "The weakness of the monster, think you can find it?"

"It's in the throat, the giant purple thing. You're in no condition to do it."

"I know," he says, "Tell Mint. Please, she's the only hope we have. Afterwards, please go and contain the mist. If you mind, I've saved most people, and I think I'm going to pass out."

"Pai! You shouldn't be this bad already," Aokara says, helping Pai sit down.

"Yeah, but I sort of was stabbed with poison by your little sister in the last fight, but Taruto asked me to come to this carnival. I think I might be dying." He smiles and coughs again into his elbow.

"You're insane!" Aokara yells, and then he sighs, "I shouldn't have expected you to stay home if your brothers are involved. I'll be back!" he shoots up into the sky next to Mint.

"What do you mean mew aqua crystal?" Mint asks, easily blocking Mina's attacks.

"There are these crystals, they allow only the strongest mew in that tier to wield it, and it makes that mew mew more powerful. They control mew aqua, and react to emotions." Mina says, attacking Mint again.

"Mina! You have this taken care of, we'll go home," Scarlett says, teleporting behind her, "Oh, kill her. She's just an annoying bird." With this she teleports away, leaving Mina and Mint alone in the sky, the other anti-mews teleport away, between Logan and Jake is Lettuce, unconscious and limp. They teleport away leaving Mint, Mina, and Aokara as the only ones able to fight.

"Alright, we can stop fighting." Mina says, "If hope, love compassion, and sadness conquer the world, the world will live. If anger, hatred, and greed conquer the world, the world dies."

"Why is sadness a good emotion?" Mint asks, stopping her attacks and holding her bow aloft, she glances at it and realizes it's now a shiny blue metal with silver arrows.

"It's strange, but from what I know, sadness is caused by loss, and remembering that what you had, and everything joyful that could have happened, or has happened, will never happen again. But there must be a positive emotion to evoke sadness. If you were never happy, how could you experience sadness?" Mina says, turning to the ground, "That's why Cyniclon was dead, and why it's now-"

"Mint!" Aokara yells from behind her.

"Oh… big brother…" Mina says.

"M-Mina, don't tell anyone that I'm alive, alright?" Mina nods and Aokara smiles at her, then turns to Mint. "Mint, the weakness is in the throat, I have to clear the pollution, be back soon!" He swoops downwards towards the pollution, condensing it near the monster. The monster rocks slightly, and roars.

"Mew Mint, the throat is the weak spot, the purple things. Shoot me in the arm before you attack though." Mina never looks away from the beast.

"Why?" Mint asks.

"I will kill you, but later, for now, my brother could be in trouble. Kill it, but shoot me in the arm you spoiled brat." Mina calmly demands. Mint strings an arrow and shoots it, slicing through the top of Mina's arm, Mina teleports to the beast, then takes deep breaths of the pollutants, starting to rock back and forth.

'_This is a terrible idea!' _Mint thinks to herself. "Here goes nothing!" She charges at the monster as it roars, going into its mouth.

Mint shoots into the throat, Aokara stares. In an explosion, the monster disappears along with the pollutants. Mint falls, detransformed, from the sky. Aokara rushes towards Mint, de-transforming along the way. He catches her bridal style and falls to one knee. He checks her pulse and sighs.

"Mint, wake up! Wake up!" Aokara says, shaking Mint. Slowly the others wake up around him.

"Aokara Na no Da…" Pudding says, rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh… I can explain why we're like this…" Zakuro says, supporting herself against a booth.

"You're the mew mews, right?" Aokara asks, "Mint isn't waking up…" He looks back down at her, worried. Thick coughing comes from behind him.

"She'll be fine; it was just the explosion that knocked her unconscious. Where's Lettuce?" Pai asks.

"They took her," Mint croaks, opening one eye a crack, "I'm so… sleepy…" She leans her head on Aokara's chest and closes her eyes.

"So… what do we do now?" Kisshu asks, sitting up. Pai coughs again.

"We need to figure out what to do next," he manages, his voice sounds strained.

"Not today," Zakuro says, standing up and crossing her arms, daring Pai to defy her, "We go home today, you are clearly dying, Mint's probably reopened her wounds, Taruto's been over there wheezing this whole time, Ichigo and Pudding look like they've been smoking, and Kish, well he needs to rest too. No arguing!"

"Fine… come on, let's get going, we'll save Lettuce later…" Pai says, helping Taruto off the ground.

"How the heck did you even get this sick?!" Zakuro asks.

"I was cut in the arm by the anti-purple mew's poisoned dagger and didn't tell anyone." Pai replies. Zakuro stares at him for a few seconds and then smacks him on the back of the head. They head back to the cars quickly before the unconscious people around them awake. Aokara just walks behind them, carrying Mint.

Mint walks through a garden filled with ruins and large plants; she's wearing a white dress, her wings out behind her. She pulls some vines away to see someone facing a dock, he turns around.

"Aokara? What are you doing here?" Mint asks. Aokara walks over and takes her hand; his arm goes around her waist. "Aokara… why…" He places his forehead against hers and her face turns bright red. He leads her around, dancing. Steps sound off in the distance and suddenly the garden turns dark, blood drips from Mint's waist, staining her dress, she looks up at Aokara, who is now covered in wounds.

"I'm sorry Mint." Aokara says, and then he is no longer Aokara. Deep blue stands in his place, and tightens his grip around her waist and on her hand.

"Oh hello dear," He spits the words full of venom, a sword runs through Mint's stomach, she screams and Deep Blue is once again Aokara, but not after shoving Mint into the lake.

"Mint!" Aokara leaps into the lake.

"Mint, Mint, wake up!" Aokara yells, shaking Mint's shoulders. Mint's eyes shoot open to see her room, Aokara sits over her. "Oh good, you're awake! You seemed upset, are you alright?" Mint sits up, arm clutching her wound.

"It was just a nightmare…" She says. Aokara hugs her and her face turns red.

"I'm glad you're alright, I was worried about you! Your brother came and picked us up from Pai's house. I sort of carried you to your room." He blushes, though Mint doesn't see it.

"T-thank you… is everyone okay?" Mint asks.

"Other than Pai falling asleep on his couch after taking off his shoes and Lettuce being taken, they're fine. Do you have any clue why Pai has brightly-colored non-matching socks?"

"His socks don't even match? He's so weird!" Mint laughs and then coughs.

"You should go back to sleep, Mint, we still have school tomorrow." Aokara says, "Oh! You dropped this when we were fighting, I went back to get it for you." He picks up something from the ground and hands it to her.

"You went back for the penguin plushie?" Mint asks, holding up the penguin, "Thank you."

"Well, I'll just let you sleep."

"Aokara," Mint says, sitting up, "You're a bird mew mew, what bird are you?"

"I'm not sure, an Eagle, or a Falcon, I think…"

"But your wings are white."

"Who knows, maybe I'm an albino bird, good night Mint," Aokara says, smiling.

"Night Aokara…" Aokara shuts off the lights and pulls the door closed. Mint turns over to her side.

'_So he cares about me. How, I can't imagine why anyone would care about me. I kept the mews from trying to learn about me, so why in the world hasn't Aokara given up? Look at me; I keep people away from me just because I don't want to cry in front of them. I'm pathetic.' _

And then sleep took over.

**Wow, an actual update, am I actually getting back to updating stories relatively close to each other? Who knows?**

**Mint; I would guess not. **

**Aokara; Maybe you will!**

**Safia; No, she will for a few months, then she won't update for a few months and that Dutch girl will kill her.**

**That's it, Safia is now Eridan Ampora. **

**Safia; wwhatevver, let's just get this ovver wwith.**

**See you next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I think I'll reveal some of my head cannon in the titles of the next few chapters. **

**Mint; why?**

**Because I want to, let's see, Deep Blue, would you be so kind?**

**Deep blue; yes, YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN BEINGS, THIS OTHER HUMAN HAS NO RIGHT TO THE CANNON STORY AND CHARACTERS THAT YOU SEE IN THIS. **

**Thank you, let's continue. **

_**Chapter nine; **_

**Mint likes to cosplay**

"Alright, line up everyone!" Mrs. Raniki shouts. Mint stands next to the other girls trying out for the part of Carol. Olivia stands to her right, Natalie and Rose to her left. Aokara and Safia sit in the front row. Aokara lifts his hand and waves to Mint, earning a slap to the back of the head from Safia.

'_How is it only Wednesday? It feels like this week will never end!' _Mint yells at herself, _'and what about that dream, was it nothing, or maybe… it was a prediction? Aoyama mentioned once that he had dreams of Ichigo crying and they came true, so maybe mine will too. Then again, he didn't know what was going on in his dream. It's probably nothing, but if it isn't….'_

"Alright, you, you, you, and you, get off of the stage!" Mrs. Raniki yells, pointing to a set of twins, Natalie, and Rose. "You will be part of the ballet troupe. Olivia, you go first!"

"Right," Olivia steps forward. She dances as though her life depends on it, putting thought into every step, graceful, with force she moves across the stage. She ends facing the audience, then smirks and turns to Mrs. Raniki.

"Alright, I think I know who'll you'll be," Mrs. Raniki says, stepping forward.

"Thank you," Olivia says, she flounces back next to Mint.

"Alright, last person, Mint!"

"What about us?!" The other girls from the line shout.

"Nope, only Mint, you are only background characters that sit there and react." The girls turn on Mint, glaring and muttering under their breath.

"Mint, begin dancing now." Mint goes to step forward and is tripped by Olivia. She spins and lands on her toes. She spins into and out of control dance, as random as a leaf's motion in the wind. She gives up trying to control it and embraces it, moving swiftly, losing herself in the motions of the dance. She freezes and opens her eyes. A blush crosses her face as she looks at everyone who was staring at her.

"Ah, I was right about who Olivia will be!" Mrs. Raniki laughs. Mint looks down at the ground. "Olivia, you will play Carol's sister, you will push her to ignore her heart, shatter the necklace Leo gives to her, and no one will like you. Mint will be Carol."

"What?" Mint whispers as Olivia shouts.

"You were focusing too much, Mint here didn't focus at all, and you tripped her. Be grateful I didn't give you detention." Mrs. Raniki turns and walks away, "That's all, early release, go home." The students rush away in a sea of bodies; Aokara, Safia, Mint, and Olivia are the last to remain.

"You better watch yourself, breath mint, there's only room for a few stars here, and you are not one of them." Olivia turns and storms away. Mint glares at her until arms pull her into a hug.

"Yay, you got the part!" Aokara sings, hugging Mint.

"Great, now I have to deal with you more than I already do!" Safia says, storming off.

"Grumpy much?" Mint asks.

"Don't worry about him; I'm glad that you got the part of Carol." Aokara says, smiling.

"H-hey, there's a meeting today, no work in the café, and practice is cancelled because the other girls went out, got wasted, and crashed into a tree. So… we could do something after the meeting, if you want."

"That sounds fun! We could go to the park and get ice-cream!" Aokara says, picking up Mint's bag and carrying it to the lockers. "Hey, Mint?"

"Yes?"

"So… do I have to be your servant, because I transformed?"

"No, you did it to help people, not to destroy everything," Mint says, "Just so you know, if either of you stand by and people die because of it, I'll make you my servants."

"Alright," Aokara replies, he hands Mint back her bag and walks out the side door. Mint steps inside the room, no one is left but her, so she changes. A camera goes off to her right.

"What the heck!?" Mint shouts, pulling her shirt down and turning. Olivia is standing to her right, holding up a camera phone.

"What's with all the wrappings Mint? Cut yourself or something?"

"What? Wait…are you saying that I would…"

"Oi! Leave her alone! Her wounds are none of your business!" Rose yells, standing in front of Mint.

"How would the teacher like to know about you taking pictures of girls without their shirts on, you know that's illegal right?" Natalie asks, standing next to Rose.

"You don't have the guts, you're just little tiny specks. No one will listen to you, after all, my daddy runs this school."

"They'll listen to me." Tara's voice comes from the back of Olivia's head, "And you can't go to your dad, he has to listen to me too."

"Ugh, you are so annoying!"

"You're the one who is constantly shouting with her friends and making fun of her step-siblings. Please leave Olivia, or I'll tell." Olivia glares at Tara, and turns away.

"So… how would you tell her dad?" Rose asks.

"She's my step sister. I apologize, Mint. Aokara is probably waiting for you."

"Thank you- where'd she go?" Mint asks, staring where Tara was.

"I didn't see her leave, did you Natalie?" Rose asks.

"No…" Natalie responds. They shrug and drag Mint out of the room by her arms.

"Mint! Safia left without us, said he had something to do. Ready to go?" Aokara asks, the seemingly- permanent grin plastered on his face. Mint's face flushes, turning to the ground.

'_**Oh you so like him. **__Shut up inner voice. Wait why do you sound like Lettuce? __**Because she's missing and also she's your best friend. **__No she's not, my best friend is… hmm… __**you can think about your choice in friends later, ask Aokara about your dream. **__Why? __**Because I said so, and you should listen to me. **__You may sound like Lettuce, but you're nothing like her. __**Shut up and ask him. **__Now you sound like Pai. __**I'll sound like Zakuro if you'll ask him. **__Fine, I'll ask him.'_

"H-hey, Aokara…"

"What is it Mint?"

"I-I had a dream and…"

"Mint!"

"Who the heck?" Mint questions, spinning on her heel, Kish is running up to her, Pudding following close behind.

"Mint, it's an emergency!" Kish yells, "Come on, this way!" He grabs Mints arm, trying to drag her.

"What's the emergency?" Aokara asks; Kish stops and stares at Aokara.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, you reminded me of someone for a second there. Well, the anti-mews are back and there's a huge thing going on not far from here. We have to get going!" Kish replies.

"Alright, let's go, wait, why's Pudding here?" Mint asks.

"Puddings not here, Taruto- Oh…" Kish looks down at pudding, "Well, looks like I grabbed the wrong short person. That means Taruto is helping Zakuro…"

"We should go help them too, Na No Da. Let's go!" Pudding yells, running in another direction. Mint and Kish follow behind her, leaving Aokara alone.

"Great, he recognized me." Aokara mutters, walking to the car. "I should have changed my hair color too; it was far too dangerous leaving it this way. Guess Safia was right. Wonder what would happen if I called him the blue knight." He pauses, and then laughs. "I should." He turns the corner and is rammed into; he falls back a few feet, groans for a few seconds, and then jumps up.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" Aokara asks, walking over to the boy that bumped into him. '_no…'_

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was my fault." The other replies, standing up, he extends his hand and looks at Aokara. "I'm Aoyama, nice to- you…" He freezes, glaring at Aokara. He takes a step forward, grabbing Aokara's shirt.

Aokara begins rambling nervously, "Nice to meet you, I'm Aokara- grack!" Aoyama's other hand closes around Aokara's throat, slamming his head against the brick wall.

"You messed with the wrong person," Aoyama growls, hand tightening on Aokara's throat. "Now," he flicks out pocket knife, "You're going to pay for it."

"D-don't!" Aokara begins struggling as Aoyama drives the knife into his stomach, and begins to twist it. Aokara stops struggling, then, he flicks his foot, and kicks Aokara's shoulder. As blood squirts out of the wound, Aoyama drops both hands, trying to stop the bleeding. "Good to see you're alive. The pink one should be happy about that."

"What are you?" Aoyama asks, "Every time I talked to you you'd change between happy and creepy!"

"I'm Deep Blue; I'd thought that was clear." Aokara says, smiling as he drives his shoe blade through Aoyama's stomach.


End file.
